The Prince and the Assassin
by BlueStarNights
Summary: Scourge hates his cousin Prince Sonic, when Sonic is announced to become King on his eighteenth birthday Scourge decides to take matters in his own hands and hires an assassin, Shadow, but when he must get to know his victim will he still be able to kill the future King? SONADOW! R&R please! Lemon later on! Edit: Yes, I'm aware this story is not perfect, stop telling me -.-
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to SEGA/Archie

"Prince Sonic, please come forward" Aleena, the queen of Mobius said proudly. She wore her normal attire and golden crown atop long purple quills. In her hands a pillow with a be-jeweled crown lay. Prince Sonic walked forward and kneeled before his mother. The blue hedgehog, Sonic was in a red coat and belt that stopped a few inches above his knees.

"My son you have come far" Aleena said, trying to contain her tears of happiness.

"Mother, I will do my best I swear it"

Aleena nodded. "I know you will"

Aleena placed now held the crown and began to lower it atop Sonic's head. Suddenly an arrow was shot and knocked the crown from her hands.

"Assassin!" A citizen proclaimed. Sonic quickly stood and looked up to find the area of the arrows origin. The crowd was frantic and running to the castles exit in shouts and screams of fear. Sonic cast his gaze to the top of the large staircase, a dark hooded figure stood drawing another arrow. Sonic could make out blood colored eyes but his face was covered with a cloth that had some sort of symbol that appeared to be a red spiked swirl. Sonic had a determined look and the other aimed the arrow for Sonic's heart.

"I have you now, Prince" The arrow was shot and Sonic fell back, emerald eyes fading of life.

... (it was a dream)

"Your highness, time to wake up!" There was knocking on the bedroom door. Sonic drowsily got up. After putting on his usual attire and crown, he answered the door to see his teacher Tails, even though he was younger than Sonic he was still a genius.

"Good morning Tails" Sonic greeted.

"Good morning your highness" Tails gave a small bow. " I came to deliver your new reading assignment" Tails gave Sonic a small stack of old looking books. "I want you to read each book and if you didn't I'll know because you'll be quizzed on what's in them"

Sonic nodded and placed the stack next to his bed. "Don't worry Tails, I will"

"Great, also your mother and father have requested your presence at once"

"Thank you Tails, I'll be down in a minute" Sonic said.

Tails smiled and took off with his spinning twin tails. Sonic hurried down to the throne room where Queen Aleena and King Jules were found.

"Mother, Father you requested my presence?"

Also in the room was Sonic's trusted cousin Scourge, and surprisingly Princess Amy from a semi ally kingdom.

"Yes Sonic. You are well aware that your eighteenth birthday is approaching correct?" Jules asked.

"Of course father, how could I forget my own birthday?"

"Your mother and I cannot hold the throne forever. That is why when you are of age, you shall rule as king"

"F-father, do you think I'm ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but you must also marry"

"M-marry.. but Father, I can't I'm not in love. I haven't found my mate yet" Sonic reasoned.

"We cannot wait that long I'm afraid.. that is why we have arranged a marriage for you with-" Jules was cut off as Princess Amy grabbed on to Prince Sonic's arm.

"You will be getting married to me, Prince Sonikku!"

"Mother! Father! Please tell me this is a joke!" Sonic begged.

"I'm afraid not son, this agreement will keep the peace between our two kingdoms.." Aleena said sadly.

No one saw, but Scourge was scowling angrily. Scourge knew this was coming, if Sonic became king he lost all links to the royal bloodline, since he wasn't fully royal like Sonic was. Scourge got an idea and smirked, he was unnoticed while leaving the castle. After Amy had returned to her own kingdom Sonic looked out his balcony sadly, there were so many happy couples, while Sonic's heart felt cold.

"Now, I may never know if there is really someone out there for me.. " Sonic let a single tear fall.

With Scourge...

Scourge travelled out of the kingdom he has heard rumors of an assassin guild deep in the woods, and was hoping the rumors were true. In order to keep his ties with the royal line Sonic would have to go. After finding a building that looked somewhat like an old bar. Scourge chuckled.

"Well I'll be, it was true"

Scourge knocked on the wooden door. The door opened revealing an intimidating large bear.

"What is your business here, hedgehog.." He said.

"I have a cousin, that needs to be put down and I need your best assassin"

"Sshhhh! Are you trying to give us away!" The bear looked around and motioned for Scourge to follow. The place was mostly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Scourge asked.

"Either caught, or out on jobs" The bear answered.

Scourge cast his gaze to a booth where a dark hedgehog sat cleaning a knife with a cloth with a strange symbol.

"Can I talk to him?" Scourge asked pointing to where the ebony hedgehog was.

"Who, Shadow? Oh yeah he's one of the best guys here, he always gets his kill. Hey Shadow, you got a customer"

Shadow looked up then went back to cleaning his knife. Scourge sat across from him.

"Speak" Shadow said.

"I need this pest taken care of" Scourge took a picture out from his coat and handed it to Shadow. Shadow stuck his knife in the wall and took the picture.

"Prince Sonic? Is this a joke? I don't take kindly to tricks" Shadow growled.

"No joke I assure you. I want the Prince dead, before his eighteenth birthday. Will you do it?"

"It depends, how much are you willing to pay?" Shadow asked. Scourge un hooked a bag from his belt, inside was many gold coins"

Shadow smirked. "Deal"

END OF CH.1


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonic sat outside in his mother's gardens, twirling a rose stem between his gloves fingers. Sonic sighed depressed, in not even a month his life would be changed forever. Queen Aleena was walking through the green plants and saw her son sitting in the grass. She had a gentle smile on her face and sat next to Sonic.

"Sonic, things may seem bad but I know you can pass them.." She said.

"Mother, I've been thinking.. I don't know if I can do this. I've never been outside the castle walls by myself, I hardly know a thing about being a good leader.. I have to marry a girl I barely know, a person I don't love.. I don't know if I can be a good king.. " Sonic dropped the rose and softly cried into his knees. Aleena rubbed Sonic's quills to soothe him.

"Shhh, Shhh.. there, there my son" Aleena handed Sonic a clean rag to dry his tears with. "Sonic, have you heard how your father and I fell in love?"

"The only thing I have heard from Father was that he proposed to you in a field outside the kingdom" Sonic said. Aleena nodded.

"That's not the full story. Have you noticed all the dead and wilted flowers outside our walls?"

"A little. I can just about see it from my balcony, why?"

"There has been a long dead legend about those flowers.. it is said that in the presence of true love they will bloom into the most beautiful flowers that anyone would be lucky to see" Aleena explained.

"What does that have to do with you and Father?" Sonic asked.

Aleena giggled. "The night your father proposed to me, back when he was Prince himself and I a merchants daughter, we were out together in that field we hadn't known of the legend then but the second I told him I loved him and he shared my affection the flowers became vibrant, colorful and offered hope"

"That's a wonderful story Mother, I wish something like that would happen to me.. "

A knight named Silver walked up to the two royals.

"Your magestys, I regret to inform you that I must abandon my duties for several months.. My wife Blaze has just given birth and she is to weak to take care of our newborns alone, please understand"

"Yes, Silver. Take as much time as you need" Aleena said.

"Thank you my Queen, and good day to you my Prince" Silver bowed then left the gardens. Sonic sighed, Silver was the only one Sonic really counted as friend, and the knight that was in charge of Sonic outside the castle, since Sonic isn't allowed to leave the castle without supervision. Aleena stood as well as Sonic.

"Do not worry, we will find someone to temporarily take his place" Aleena assured.

Sonic merely nodded. _'Mother, I just want to choose things for myself..'_

Sonic felt a drop and looked up, the sun had been blocked by the shield of dark grey clouds.

"Lets hurry inside before the rain comes" Aleena said.

END OF CH.2


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

The rain had started soon after the two royals left the gardens.

"Mother?"

"Yes Sonic?" Aleena said.

"Why am I not allowed outside the castle by myself?"

".. What brings up this question son..?"

"I'm almost eighteen.. and everywhere I go I needed Silver to escort me" Sonic replied.

"Sonic, please understand that what we do is to protect you"

Sonic sighed and nodded, looking down. ".. Bu- ... nevermind " Sonic made his way up the grand staircase up to his bedroom.

With Shadow...

"How would you like me to terminate the royal pest?"

"Hmm, why not try to gain his trust, I'm sure it will be amusing to meet his end by a 'trusted friend' " Scourge used air quotes for the last two words.

"My, you must really hate the Prince"

"Yes"

"You say that he needs supervision when leaving the castle walls correct? How am I supposed to get close to him?" Shadow asked.

"The knight in charge of Sonic's safety has a very pregnant wife and last I heard is that she went into labor so obviously he would take time off from his duty to help his family, just take his place" Scourge explained.

"I suppose that would work, and the Queen is very generous so winning her over won't be a problem"

"Yes, it sickens me how kind Auntie is"

"You should be going now, and try not to look suspicious what you have asked of me is risky" Shadow said.

"Completely understood" Scourge got up and left the nearly empty guild.

Shadow took another look at the picture given by Scourge. "Hm, what a shame to go so young we're probably around the same age too... oh well"

END OF CH.3

* * *

><p>Sorry about OOC ^^'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Just so you guys know I have 36 chapters of the story already typed up on my deviantart account so new chapters will be up really fast.

* * *

><p>Scourge arrived back at the castle rather late.<p>

"Scourge? Why are you awake this late?"

Scourge turned around and saw Sonic, he was holding a glass of water. "Hello cousin, I can say the same to you"

"I got thirsty, and I heard the doors open but I guess that was just you" Sonic said.

"Right. Well shouldn't you be going back to bed, the future King does need his sleep" Scourge put on a fake smile -although Sonic couldn't tell- and pushed Sonic back to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Um, alright. Good night" Sonic said from behind the door.

"Good night cousin," Scourge started to walk away. "May it be one of your last"

The next day...

"Your highness, please pay attention this is important" Tails had to keep going over the wedding ritual traditions with Sonic but he wouldn't pay attention. The Prince is obviously against his arranged marriage to Princess Amy.

"Tails, I know you're doing what my parents asked but... I just don't want this"

"My Prince, I'm sure Princess Amy is a kind girl that would make a good wife" Tails tried to cheer up his student.

"I know.. but just not for me!" Sonic ran out of the library, he didn't care anymore he was leaving.

"Sonic!"

_'It doesn't matter anymore, obviously no one cares about what I have to say.. '_

Sonic ran to the castle doors and quickly opened them. Running out on to the concrete and gravel bridge that connected the castle to the village. Sonic kept running and looked back to see if he was being followed, but he should have looked where he was going because he bumped into someone causing them both to fall back. Sonic felt that his crown had fallen off and looked around for it, until he felt his shoulder tapped.

"I believe this is yours my Prince" Sonic took his crown back and placed it back on his head.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about bumping into you I should have looked where I was going, it's obvious you know who I am. What's your name?"

The stranger had a small smirk. "Shadow, your highness"

"Shadow? Pretty mysterious, but in a good way"

Shadow looked around. "Where is your knight? I thought the Prince wasn't allowed outside without protection" Shadow said.

"Out of all the rules my parents set up for me, I hate that one the most. I'm not even allowed outside the castle walls because my knight Silver is home with his family for the next several weeks maybe even a month" Sonic explained.

"Is the Queen looking for a replacement?"

"Yes, but no one has volunteered yet" Sonic answered.

"Well would you escort me to her?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"You say no one has volunteered, I'm at the castle today to volunteer"

"Oh. Well I guess it's good that we're acquainted then" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes"

_'How old is he again? 17? He acts younger than that.. but I can't help but think that's cute. No, what are you saying you have a job to do'_

Sonic lead the way back inside, and created conversation.

"Anyway, if you were curious, I kinda had a breakdown and that's why I was running earlier"

"You don't say? What caused your little breakdown?"

"I'm being crowned King on my eighteenth birthday and in addition my parents set up an arranged marriage between me and Princess Amy. The stress must have gotten to me and I just wanted to break out" Sonic explained.

Shadow nodded and felt some sympathy for the future King. "I see"

They arrived in front of the throne room where Queen Aleena spends most of her time.

"Mother?"

"Yes my son?" Aleena asked.

"Are you still looking for Silver's replacement?"

"Yes, is the one behind you willing to volunteer?"

"Yes, your majesty I am" Shadow answered before Sonic got to speak.

"What makes you capable?" Aleena asked.

"I found the Prince running out side the castle by himself and as you can see managed to bring him inside" Shadow said.

Aleena tapped her foot disapprovingly in Sonic's direction. Sonic blushed embarrassed and let out a small nervous laugh.

"You have my blessings" Aleena said to Shadow. "Sonic, you and I will have a talk about your behavior later"

Sonic sighed. "Yes mother.. "

"Alright, please take... ?"

"Shadow"

Aleena nodded. "Yes, please take Shadow to a guest room"

Sonic nodded.

END OF CH.4


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

"I hope this is fine" Sonic said, opening a door to a bedroom that was mostly empty, save for a bed of course, a mirror, and trunk by the foot of the bed.

"Yes, this is fine my Prince"

Sonic nodded and turned to leave but noticed a black cloth by the door.

"What's this?" Sonic leaned down to pick up the dark fabric.

"It's mine" Shadow said.

Sonic ignored Shadow's words and inspected the cloth finding a red spiked swirl on it.

"I think I've seen this before... "

"Impossible your highness, I made that item no one else could possibly have one like it"

"I understand, it just looks familiar for some reason. Oh, here" Sonic handed back the cloth.

"Maybe it looks similar to something else you've seen" Shadow suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it... Anyway, now that I'm able to leave the castle again can you escort me to a friend's house?"

"If you wish to, then yes"

"Prince Sonikku!"

"Wait! Princess Amy!" Sonic shouted.

Amy ran into Sonic's arms knocking them both on the floor in the process.

"Did you miss me,Sonikku?"

_'No'_

"Y-yeah I missed you, heh, after all we are betrothed"

"Come on you silly Prince, we have to practice the ceremony!" Amy stood up and had a tight grip on Sonic's hand.

"Wait, that's now?"

_'The one time I don't pay attention to Tails... '_

Sonic sighed. "Shadow it looks like outside has to wait a little longer" Sonic said glumly.

"Take what time you need, your highness"

"Prince Sonikku, come on we're going to be late!"

Before Sonic could respond Amy was already pulling him down the corridor. Shadow chuckled at the scene that just unfolded.

_'Poor little Prince, he really doesn't want to marry that girl, it seems his death will be a favor to him then. They don't seem to make a good match anyway, I can already tell that she is spoiled bratty and just annoying. Sonic seems grateful for what he has even just going outside makes him excited, he's also not_ _annoying like she is.. and his eyes have that adorable innocence to them. Ugh, why do I keep thinking like this about him, he's just another target"_

With Sonic... (After practice)

"Your highness, you're lucky that you managed through practice but I do wish you paid attention earlier" Tails said.

"I'm sorry Tails"

"It's fine, you knew enough to get through and that's what matters" Tails smiled and flew off.

"Prince Sonikku, I wish I could stay longer but sadly my family has called me back home, but before I go... " Amy slowly closed her eyes and leaned in.

"P-princess...? "

With Shadow.. (First person pov)

Doesn't that green hedgehog live here too? Maybe he can give me tips for winning Prince Sonic's trust. I wandered around for a while, I don't know my way around the castle so I'm sure getting lost is a possibility.

I heard voices not far away so I decided to follow them. I was about to turn the corner but I heard that brat talking. I held up a small mirror so I could see what was happening.

"Prince Sonikku, I wish I could stay longer but sadly my family has called me back home, but before I go... "

"P-princess...? "

That brat is kissing him! Wait, why do I care? I can't be jealous of that, what is going on with me?

END OF CH.5

* * *

><p>Sorry about the first person pov, when I wrote this chapter I was also writing a story that has first person pov and I just wanted to practice a little, I hope you don't mind.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

The pink princess pulled back from surprised peach lips with a dusty red blush.

"Um, until we meet again my sweet prince" Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek then left for her home.

Sonic held a hand up to his cheek then lips._'She loves me, but I don't love her. She's just not the one for me'_

The young prince was shocked from his thoughts when he heard footsteps come near, Sonic turned his head to the sound to find his new guardian coming his way. Sonic noticed that Shadow looked.. jealous? Why would he be jealous? Of what is there to be jealous of? These thoughts ran through the prince's head until he was once snapped away from his thoughts by the other now speaking.

"You wish to leave now my Prince?"

"Huh? Oh, um yes. I need to let my parents know first, excuse me a moment" The blue prince left the room for the King and Queens chamber. This left Shadow alone with his thoughts and confusion.

_'Why was I jealous of that pink brat! She only kissed him, maybe it's because once that blue nuisance is gone there will be someone that will miss him. No, that doesn't make sense I'm sure the whole kingdom would miss him and that princess is just so desperate that she'll take arranged marriage over finding someone for herself. This is far too confusing,unless I might actually like him.. No way, I have a job to do that requires focus and I won't let a silly 'crush' stop me'_

With Sonic...

Sonic made his way through the large castle to his parents throne room, also the place where his wedding and coronation are to be held on his approaching eighteenth birthday. A day meant for happiness that now filled him with dread.

_'I don't want to upset Mother and Father but can't I be happy? All these rules they stick me with, they say they do it to protect me but I'm sure if I had to chance to prove myself things would be different, I have sword training so it's obvious I can protect myself but it seems my own family doesn't think so. Well there's Mother I best go tell her I'm going'_

"Mother?"

Queen Aleena placed the book she was reading down and came towards her son.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I'm going out into the kingdom for a while and thought it would be good to let you know" Sonic said.

Aleena nodded. "Yes, Shadow will be escorting you correct?"

"Of course, Mother"

_'You won't let me leave without supervision..' _Sonic thought.

"Alright, be careful my son" Aleena moved Sonic's crown to kiss his forehead, which Sonic began to wipe off after blushing in embarrassment. Aleena giggled and went back to her book. Sonic put the crown back in place and walked back to where Shadow waited.

_'She really is a mom' _Sonic thought.

With Shadow...

_'How long does it take to tell someone you're going outside? Is the castle really that big? I better learn my way around here then'_

"Well it seems you're doing fine so far, Shadow"

Shadow looked toward one of the two entrances of the room, spotting a green hedgehog with icy blue eyes.

Shadow only nodded in reply.

"Remember, you must gain his trust and get rid of the pest before his birthday arrives" Scourge reminded.

"You better be paying me a fairly large amount for this, I am risking a lot trying to snuff out a prince, any screw up and I'm looking at life in the dungeons"

"I know, there won't be any screw ups, I know my cousin and he's a fool not worthy of the crown, just do the job and you'll get your money" Scourge said.

Shadow held up the knife strapped to his side. "You know, it's not smart trying to order me around royalty or not. Don't tell me how to do my job, trust me I have blood on my hands, blood of many people I know how to my job"

"Heh, good, because I didn't hire no amateur"

"That, you didn't" Shadow said strapping his knife back on. "You should go, that prince will be back soon"

"Alright, don't fail" Scourge said.

"Not possible"

END OF CH.6


	7. Chapter 7

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

* * *

><p>When Sonic returned to the room that Shadow was in, Scourge had left. Shadow noticed the prince returning.<p>

_'Took him long enough' _Shadow thought.

"Sorry for the wait, the throne room isn't exactly very close to this room" Sonic said.

"I can tell. Are you ready now my prince?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, everything should be in order. I want to see a friend of mine, well the closest thing I have to a friend.. "

"I see"

"His name's Silver, he's the knight who's in charge of my safety before you temporarily took his place" Sonic explained.

Shadow nodded. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, he's taken me to his home before, it was to meet his wife Blaze, when they got married, if my memory serves me correct"

"If you know this, why can't you leave by yourself?"

"..It's my parents, they're a little um.. overprotective, they want to keep me safe more than anything ever since.. I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget them.. I'm so sorry" Sonic cleared the tears that threatened to spill from shining emerald eyes.

Shadow didn't know what the blue prince was talking about, but was curious none the less. This could help with gaining azures trust, after all the job was for the prince to be killed by a trusted 'friend'. That description chilled Shadow. Boy, Scourge must really hate his green eyed cousin.

"Then don't think about it, c'mon you know the way right?" Shadow said.

"Yeah"

_'What happened to him?'_

...

The morning sun shined bright down upon the kingdom, Sonic was in front since he knew the way. The people waved and bowed to there soon to be king as he walked by, some looked away at the sight of Shadow. Some muttering things like, Who is that? Did they replace Silver? Why is this shady guy with the prince? Do you think Prince Sonic trusts him? Shadow heard it all and could care less about it. Sonic however didn't hear a word and just smiled kindly to his people, who smiled right back.

_'It seems Scourge is the only one that hates him, it looks like I'm going to have to be even more careful then when the time comes' _Shadow thought.

"It's over here, I think" Sonic said, motioning to a fairly sized home.

"Why do you want to see this guy anyway? If you don't mind my asking"

Sonic stopped and turned to face Shadow. "Well, Silver's the only friend I have, we're about the same age, we get along well and he likes me for me not just because he works for my parents. He taught me how to use a sword and we'd spar sometimes. I actually feel happy instead trapped when with him. When you spend your life stuck inside a castle it's hard to make friends, so I'm lucky to have Silver. At least with my birthday, I don't have to follow my parents rules anymore" Sonic turned and continued walking to his knights home.

_'Wow.. he has it rougher than I thought. It doesn't matter, looks like his death will be a favor' _Shadow thought.

Sonic knocked on the door of his friends house. A lavender cat with golden eyes opened the door.

"Sonic! It's great to see you my prince" The cat said.

"Yeah great to see you too Blaze! Um, didn't you give birth a week ago? You shouldn't be walking around while recovering" Sonic commented.

"I'm fine, just a little sore I swear" Blaze said.

"He's right Blaze, you really shouldn't be up. Please go lay down" An albino hedgehog spoke up.

"Silver!"

"Please Blaze, I don't want you to get hurt. The kids are napping go join them" Silver said.

"..Alright, for you" Blaze kissed Silver's cheek and walked off.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I can't see my friend?" Sonic said.

Silver laughed. "It's good to see you my prince" Silver noticed Shadow. "I see Queen Aleena found a replacement for me while I look after my family"

Shadow nodded.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I guess" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry I can't hang out with you Sonic, I need to take care of Blaze and the twins can wake up at any moment. I really am sorry"

Sonic's ears drooped. "Oh, I understand. See you when you come back"

"Bye" Silver closed the door.

Sonic sighed.

"I guess I'll be taking you back now my prince?" Shadow asked.

"Not yet. I want to see something my mother told me about but... You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not mother or father what we're doing. Promise?" Sonic begged.

"...I promise"

Sonic smiled and took Shadow's hand. "Great! It's this way" Sonic started walking forward with Shadow's hand still in his. Shadow blushed at seeing there intertwined hands.

_'Get a hold of yourself Shadow, he's nothing to you but another target!' _

END OF CH.7

* * *

><p>If you like the story, review please ^^<p>

I'm new to this site it's a lot different than DA for sure


	8. Chapter 8

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

Major feels this chapter!

* * *

><p>Sonic lead Shadow to the gates that lead to outside the kingdom, straight into a dying field. Shadow noticed this and pulled his hand back from Sonic's and strangely missed the warmth the other gave off through their connected hands.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you want to go _there _that place is dead" Shadow questioned.

"Like I said, I want to see something my mother told me about and it just so happens to be out there, please just bear with me on this. I really want to see it"

Shadow sighed. ".. Alright, let's just make it quick"

"Really? Thank you, Shadow"

Sonic unknowingly takes Shadow's hand back into his and continues to walk forward to the gates entrance. Shadow fought off a blush that threatened to overtake his cheeks once again feeling the comforting warmth of there conjoined hands.

Now outside the kingdom's village, is where a field of death lay. Dead flowers, looking like it goes on for miles, wilted, shriveled and grey with nearly no sign of life other then the fresh grass that lay in between the dead flowers.

"What's so special about this?" Shadow asked.

"This is where my father proposed to my mother" Sonic said.

"I'm surprised she said yes"

"Very funny, but seriously there's a legend associated with this place" Sonic began. "The kingdom was formed in this field because the flowers were the most gorgeous thing's anyone could ever see in their lifetime, it was even said that when the petals blew by you it brought good luck... there was one thing though, that was said to have angered the plants, they could be made into a strong medicine that helped prevent dozens of deaths. So when the field became massacred by the constant need of medicine.. they all just died one day, no one knew why or how they just died. Everyone through these miracle flowers would never bloom again but one day when a couple made a confession of love the flowers bloomed all at once. People thought it was a miracle but by the next day they were all dead again. That was about a hundred years ago, they haven't bloomed since, well until my parents that is. This field blooms in the presence of love. I would be so happy if something like that ever happened to me but I don't love Princess Amy and I doubt I ever will so I just have to accept that I'll never see anything that extraordinary"

"..I guess that is kind of special" Shadow said.

Sonic now notices Shadow's hand in his. Sonic blushed and pulled back. "I'm sorry! I had no idea, I swear!"

Shadow also blushed. "I-it's fine my prince"

"I'm still sorry.. "

"Don't be. I said it's fine"

"Um, you know you don't have to say 'My Prince' all the time when talking to me. It sounds too formal for my tastes. Just call me Sonic, if you want to that is"

"As you wish Sonic"

Shadow noticed a item with a metallic shine sticking out from behind the collar of Sonic's coat.

"What is that" Shadow pointed at the object in question.

Sonic quickly wrapped his hands around it. "It's nothing!"

"If it was nothing you wouldn't react like that" Shadow said.

Sonic sighed. "It's my royal medallion. My mother gave it to me not long after I was born" Sonic took off the necklace and held it out in his hand making it easier to see. To Shadow it looked like some weird styled guitar. "It means a lot to me, I can't let anything happen to it, it's the only thing I have to

remember.. them" Sonic put the necklace back on.

Shadow remembered when Sonic nearly broke down and said the same word 'them'. Who was 'them'?

"Sonic, why did you nearly cry earlier..?"

Sonic gasped and wrapped his hands around the medallion again. "I-I.. It's the reason why I'm protected constantly.. " Sonic's breath was shaky, trying to fight back tears. "I had a brother, and a sister.. we were triplets. We were growing up normally, our cousin Scourge came to live with us after his parents disappeared and we would all play together like little kids usually do... O-one day we were playing in the castle, just an average game of hide and seek.. Scourge and I were it, and Sonia and Manic, my brother and sister went to hide in the kitchen. Scourge and I split up to look for them and a while later Scourge told me he found them but..." Sonic was now sobbing. "They.. Sonia and Manic, they hid in the oven.. and somehow the oven got turned on and they, they didn't make it" Sonic fell to his knees and couldn't stop the uncontrollable tears that fell from his eyes.

What Shadow did next even surprised him, he got on his knees and hugged the sobbing prince.

"We were kids... stupid little kids" Sonic cried.

"I understand, so to keep you safe your parents set these rules for you?"

Sonic nodded. After a while Sonic calmed down and his breathing once again steady. Sonic stood to his feet and Shadow got up as well.

"Shadow.."

"Yes?"

"I want to go home now please.. "

"Yes my prince" Shadow took Sonic's hand in his.

"Shadow, I've told you things I've never talked to anyone about. Can I know something about you?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know" Shadow said.

"But I do" Sonic argued.

"Believe me, my past is a murder to listen to"

END OF CH.8

* * *

><p>Crummy joke at the end there I admit it but when I wrote this chapter I found it clever, if you like the chapter review please ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

* * *

><p>The day seemed to move by in minutes time after arriving back from the wilted field, quickly becoming night. Shadow lay in his room given by Aleena, twirling the dagger he kept with him in his fingers.<p>

_'What is it about him that makes me feel like this... His past maybe? Can't be, this is different from sympathy, why do I want to be near him suddenly..?'_

Shadow was shocked from his thoughts when he heard knocking on the bedroom door. Shadow sat up on the bed.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Sonic. Can I come in?"

Shadow quickly put the knife in the droor beside the bed, too risky to have Sonic seeing it.

"Yes my prince" Shadow answered.

Sonic entered the room with a tray in his hands, the tray had two cups of tea on it. Sonic was wearing light blue sleep wear that appeared to be made of silk, his gloves also gone as well as the gold rings that adorned his quills, the only thing he still wore from his day time outfit was his crown and medallion of course.

"What brings you here my prince?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sat on the bed, sitting across from Shadow. Sonic placed the tray in between them and picked up a cup.

"I wanted to see if you were thirsty. Also didn't I say you could call me by my name?"

Shadow picked up the second cup on the tray, glad the steam coming from the hot drink was hiding his small blush. "My apologies, force of habit"

Sonic took a sip from his cup. "It's fine" Sonic see's a book on top of the bedside table. "Were you reading?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No, just thinking"

"About what? If you don't mind talking about it that is"

"I don't want to talk about it.. I'm trying to figure some things out" Shadow said.

"Oh ok"

It was silent between the two hedgehogs after that, only the sounds of sipping their drinks filled the room, neither wanting to break the awkward silence that befell them. Until Sonic spoke up that is.

"Um, Shadow. I know you said you didn't want to talk about your past but I know almost nothing about you so please can I know something I don't care if it's a small part of your life or something major, anything is better than nothing" Sonic said.

Shadow thought about this carefully, how was he going to tell Sonic his past if it all lead up to where he is now, a killer, an assassin. Shadow thought again and figured out a way to cut out the sinful path he took, it would be the truth but he doesn't have to him anymore than what he plans.

"Do you really want to know?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded eagerly.

Shadow sighed and placed the now empty tea cup back on it's tray.

"I was an orphan, never met my mother or father. I'm not even sure if I even have parents. I would travel around from place to place some good some bad some places even life threatening but I was born in this kingdom so no matter where I travel I'm still a citizen here. I met this girl one day, she was blonde with stunning blue eyes, her name was Maria. I guess you can say she took me in. She lived in the middle of no where with her grandfather, Gerald. I don't believe Gerald liked me very much, thought I was going to 'corrupt' his little girl, but I didn't care what he thought about me because I hated him too but I could never hate Maria she was the only person to show me kindness in a time of need. I thought of her as the family I never had. Gerald also disliked me because Maria would always want to spend time with me instead of him... He lost it.. He shot and killed Maria, saying that it was for her own good, so I killed him, for revenge, in anger, self defense and most importantly for her. I moved on shortly after that, continuing my nomadic lifestyle, of course I came back here from time to time" Shadow mentally sighed in relief being able to cut out what happened next.

Sonic sat wide eyed, thoroughly interested in what his companion had to say.

"Oh God, I see why you didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry" Sonic said.

"Stop apologizing, the past is the past nothing can change that"

Sonic nodded and put his empty cup down on the tray. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Your past. I was devastated with the loss of my siblings, I didn't think I would ever move on but here I am seventeen years old and being crowned King by the end of the month" Sonic smiled.

"I... It does hurt, I just try not to think about it" Shadow looked away.

_'I have to do something' _Sonic thought. The azure prince moved the tray to the floor then wrapped his arms around ebony, doing the first thing that came to mind.

"This Maria isn't the only one that can show kindness" Sonic muttered, being just loud enough for Shadow to hear.

Shadow's heart sped up, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the emerald eyed prince.

Shadow let instinct take over and moved Sonic's face to in front of his. Shadow brought Sonic closer until there lips locked together in a kiss.

END OF CH.9

* * *

><p>Finally a kiss! ^^ If you like the chapter review please? c:<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up in the dead of night, the only light source being the pale moonlight shining in from the window. Shadow quickly recovered from his half asleep state when feeling a weight in his arms and immediately brought his attention to the blue teen sleeping soundly against him. Shadow blushed but couldn't bring himself to let go of the prince, holding him just felt so..right, as if it's supposed to be this way. Shadow then remembered what happened earlier in the night.<p>

_'Oh God, I kissed him! This isn't right, I'm not supposed to like him.. I _can't_like him, I have a job to do I can't do it if I become emotionally attached to him what am I going to do..' _

Shadow was shocked from his thoughts when feeling Sonic nuzzle into his chest. Shadow smiled softly.

_'That is just too cute..'_ Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead, he realized what he did and his eyes widened._'No stop it, I can't like him! He's only a target, nothing more! At least that's what I tell myself..'_

The next morning...

Sonic woke up not long after the sun rose. Sonic tried to sit up but stopped when feeling arms around him. This was not his bed. Sonic lifted the covers to find Shadow's arms around him, holding him close.

_'I guess I fell asleep in here' _Sonic gasped then put his fingers to his lips._ 'H-he kissed me.. does that mean he likes me? I'm so confused, I didn't pull back from it does that mean I enjoyed it? It felt nothing like Amy's kiss. Her kiss was cold, I didn't want my lips anywhere near hers... but Shadow's kiss was warm, soft, I didn't want to leave it. I need some fresh air'_

Sonic carefully removed Shadow's arms from around his waist and replaced himself with a pillow. Sonic stood to his feet but before leaving he noticed the cloth with that red spiked swirled symbol again.

_'I know I've seen that before, but I can't remember where.. '_

Sonic turned to leave the room, he needed to relax and couldn't stay in that room, it was filled with conflicting emotions that he needed to get away from. Sonic began walking to his bedroom, a million questions running through his mind.

_'I'm stressing myself out for no reason, just calm down.*sigh* It's too early for this..'_

Sonic reached his room and sighed in relief to be out of that situation, for now that is, Sonic knows that he'll have to confront Shadow about this but for now he hopes some time alone will do him some good.

Sonic got dressed into his day time attire and went out on his balcony, looking out at the kingdom that in a matter of weeks would be his.

"Why is my life so screwed up..?" Sonic muttered. Sonic's ear twitched at the sound of his bedroom door being knocked on, then a voice of one of the servants that worked in the castle.

"My prince, wake up. Your Mother and Father wish to see you, they're waiting in the garden"

"I'll go in a minute" Sonic called out in reply. Sonic then heard the footsteps of the servant become quite meaning that he had left. Sonic groaned. "What could Mother and Father want this early?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic walked down to the gardens where he saw Aleena watering a flower patch and Jules reading in a hammock.

"Um, you wanted to see me, Mother, Father?" Sonic asked.

Aleena put down her watering can and looked at Sonic. "Yes Sonic, we wanted to talk to you about your behavior the other day" Aleena said.

_'Ah, jeez..' _Sonic thought.

"Mother, I just.. hate all these restrictions you and Father put on me"

"Sonic, what we do is to protect you. After what happened to your brother and sister.. You're all we have.. " Aleena rubbed her tears away.

This was different for Sonic, he's always seen his mom in a upbeat happy mood, looking back he's almost never seen her cry. Jules put his book down and came over to the other two hedgehogs.

"Sonic, I know it might be hard to understand now but someday you'll see this was the right choice.." Jules said.

"The right choice Father? Locking me in the castle my whole life, not being able to go where I want without supervision!? Marrying me to some girl I barely know! I can defend myself, just because something happened to Sonia and Manic doesn't mean it's going to happen to me!" Sonic yelled.

"Son!"

"Sonic!" Aleena hugged her son tight, sobbing. "W-we just can't lose you.. we love you"

"Mom.. I'm sorry"

"It's alright son, we just want you safe" Jules said.

"Mom, Dad. I know you want me safe, and you're good parents for that" Sonic said.

Aleena let go of Sonic. "Just go get some breakfast son, and please enjoy the day" Sonic nodded and walked back inside.

"Sometimes I wonder if what we're doing is right.. " Aleena said.

"Well, he's not a kid anymore, he's come a long way" Jules said. Aleena nodded.

END OF CH.10


	11. Chapter 11

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

* * *

><p>Sonic did as his mother instructed and went to the dining room where his breakfast would always be prepared. The dining room was a large room with dark red walls, the table was long and could probably fit many people, but as usual Sonic sat and ate alone. Sonic sat down and ate, the food was a little cold but he could hardly care right now. Sonic's ear twitched hearing the dining room door open and close. Sonic looked up and saw that it was Shadow. The two locked eyes and blushed. Sonic stood up and walked over to Shadow.<p>

"Shadow.. about that kiss-" Sonic was cut off.

"It was over the line, I apologize my p- Sonic"

"Hey you stopped yourself from saying 'My Prince' " Sonic laughed, trying to stop their conversation from being awkward.

"I suppose I did.."

"Um, w-why don't we just pretend that kiss never happened, deal?" Sonic said.

"I guess that's for the best" Shadow agreed. _'I need to do it soon, he seems to trust me enough, the sooner he's out of my life the sooner I can forget this crazy infatuation or whatever it is..' _Shadow thought.

...

Sonic sat in the castle library for his weekly lessons with his tutor Tails. While Tails was reading a history lesson from his lesson book Sonic rested his head on his arms not even paying attention to his teachings.

"My Prince?"

_'I can't get this kiss out of my head, we agreed it never happened so why can't my mind be in on that deal..'_

"Prince Sonic, pay attention"

_'It's obvious that this won't go away easily but what can I do?'_

"Sonic!"

Sonic raised his head up and snapped back to reality. "Huh!?"

Tails sighed. "Your highness, if you're not going to pay attention then I guess the lesson is over for today"

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot of stuff going on lately. I-I promise I'll try to pay attention next time" Sonic said.

Tails nodded and walked off deeper into the library.

Sonic sighed and stood up. "Can this day get any worse?"

"WHERE IS MY PRINCE SONNIKU!?" Screamed a high pitched female voice, followed by what sounded like door slams.

"Oh crap it can! Please don't find me Amy.."

But luck was not on Sonic's side as the library doors opened, walking in was Scourge.

"Hey Sonic, I believe this belongs to you?"

Scourge stepped aside and the hyper pink princess ran up to Sonic and glomped him to the ground.

"Ugh, gee thanks Scourge" said Sonic sarcastically.

Scourge chuckled. "No problem cous" Scourge walked out of the library.

With Shadow...

Shadow was out in the gardens, being around nature usually calmed his nerves but this time it doesn't seem to be working.

_'It was just a kiss, why is it having such an impact on me? It wasn't deep, it wasn't passionate there was nothing special about it'_

Shadow looked up when hearing footsteps approach, revealing none other than Scourge.

"So Shadow, how's gaining my worthless cousin's trust?"

"I think he trusts me *sigh* I'm not too sure" Shadow said.

"Well find a way to be sure soon, I can lose my patience easily"

"Didn't I say that trying to order me around was a bad idea?" Shadow said warningly.

"Just hurry it up is all I'm saying" said Scourge.

"Fine.. " Shadow started moving away from Scourge.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm going to find Sonic, what else could I be doing?" Shadow continued walking, not bothering to wait for a reply.

With Sonic...

Sonic was still pinned to the ground by the love crazed hedgehog.

"Princess, can you please let me up now?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" Amy released her iron grip on the teenage prince allowing him to stand to his feet.

"Thank you, but Amy why are you here, we're not supposed to practice our wedding ritual again until next week" Sonic said.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to see my future husband" Amy giggled.

Sonic managed to stop himself from gagging on the words 'Future Husband', this was definitely not the person he wants to spend his life with, if only he had a choice in the matter.

Sonic sighed. "Princess, today isn't very good for me"

"What, why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it.." Sonic said.

"Sonniku, you shouldn't keep secrets from your wife" said Amy.

"Wife? We're not married yet, Princess! You don't control me, no one does!"

"Who said anything about controlling you!? I'm just asking for respect"

"Amy, look I just want to be alone for a while ok? Can I have that?" Sonic sat down at the table he was at during his lesson.

"Fine, but when you're done keeping secrets come talk to me" Amy left the room.

_'Shadow.. What are you doing to me..?'_

END OF CH.11

* * *

><p>Sometimes the mood I'm in gets vented in my writing, sorry ^^' if you like the chapter review please?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Sonadow story!

And I know that I've been making Sonic really emotional and stuff so I'll try to stop I swear.

* * *

><p>After being told that Amy had left the castle, Sonic went back up to his bedroom and shut the door.<p>

_'Nothing is going my way, why did that jerk have to kiss me..?' _

Sonic laid down on the bed after removing his boots, gloves, crown and the rings around his quills.

_'Why can't my birthday just pass already and end this..'_

After some time Sonic fell asleep, in his dreams the area was dark, pitch black to be exact.

"Hello?" All Sonic heard in reply was the echo of his own voice.

"Don't trust.." said two voices, one male one female.

"Huh?!" Sonic was caught off guard by the simultaneous voices. Sonic turned and at a distance of what appears to be 10 feet stood two teenage hedgehogs, a green male with messy bangs and a magenta female.

"S-Sonia, Manic.. how-" Sonic was cut off.

"That's not important" The green one, Manic said.

"Am I dead?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic.." The magenta, Sonia answered.

"Why are you here, you- you passed"

"We know but we must warn you" Sonia said.

"Warn me? About what?"

Sonia looked to Manic and he shook his head.

"We can't tell you, you must learn for yourself.. but don't trust" She said.

"Not even Mother and Father?"

"Mother and Father mean well but they just don't understand, it's best not to tell them but they are trustworthy" Manic said.

A sudden wind blew through the darkness.

"We have to go, Sonic" They said simultaneously.

"Wait can I trust-"

Sonic woke up, night.

"Shadow.."

_'Don't trust, don't trust who..'_

Sonic looked over to the dresser on the other side of the room where a black cloak and the training sword that Silver gave him neatly lay.

_'Should I.. My dreams are trying to tell me something. I just wish they were more clear. I need to leave, that's the only answer I can find besides if this backfires I want a little taste of freedom just a little before my life changes forever'_

Sonic stood from the bed and got on his gloves boots and rings. He then went over to the dresser and put on the ebony cloak, as well as strapped the sword to his belt.

"It's good that this is black, I can't be seen" Sonic muttered to himself. Sonic put the hood over his head and went over to the door and put hand around the knob. "I hope I'm not wrong.."

With Shadow..

Shadow tried to find Sonic for most of the day without any luck, unaware that he had fallen asleep in his bedroom for the day. Shadow could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. For once, he was actually doubting completing a job for what reason? He didn't know.

_'What is it about him.. Why did I kiss him..'_

Shadow was shocked from his thoughts hearing footsteps going down the corridor.

"Who could be up so late?" Shadow muttered.

Shadow got up and went out to large hallway following the faint steps that continuously got louder. After turning a corner he spotted someone in black.

"Who is that?" Shadow unknowingly said aloud.

"Huh?" The one in the cloak heard Shadow's voice and turned revealing Sonic. Shadow went behind the wall before Sonic was able to see him. Sonic shrugged it off and continued his way.

_'I can't let him see me, not yet at least' _Shadow thought.

END OF CH.12

* * *

><p>If you like the chapter review please I'm new to this site, it's a lot more complicated than DA ^^'<p>

Also stop telling me I rush things, I can't fix it this story is pre written so stop bugging me about what I can't fix!


	13. Chapter 13

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>Sonadow story!<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic trekked through the castle, unaware of Shadow following him. It didn't surprise Shadow that Sonic didn't know he was there, he was stealthy, he has to be with the occupation he's in. The main room of the castle that lead to the outside seemed to be Sonic's destination.<p>

_'What is he doing?' _Shadow thought.

Sonic walked up to the door and looked around to see if anyone was watching, most guards would be asleep by now but you can never be too careful especially since the guards know Sonic's rules about the outside. Shadow easily managed to stay out of sight. Sonic sighed in relief and turned back to the large door. Locked.. of course. Sonic thought for a moment and got an idea. The azure prince removed his headband like crown and knelt down so he was in front of the lock. Sonic attempted to pick the lock with one of the three points of the crown and succeeded. The lock came undone the door once again useable.

_'Please_ _let this be the right thing..' _Sonic thought.

Sonic opened the doors letting in the pale moon and starlight. With one more quick look behind him Sonic walked outside and closed the castle doors. Shadow quickly followed, curious to what he could be up to.

Sonic walked down the stone bridge connecting the castle to the rest of the kingdom.

"I just need to get through the village and I'm free" Sonic said to himself.

Sonic's voice was quite but Shadow caught what he said.

_'Free? Free from what, why is he leaving?' _Shadow thought.

Instead of right away confronting Sonic about it Shadow decided to stay hidden, just for a little more.

Sonic started getting the feeling of someone following you, someone was but he didn't know that. Sonic clutched the charcoal cloak closer to himself and quickened his walking pace.

Once Sonic reached the entrance/exit of the kingdom Shadow thought that now would be the opportunity to know what Sonic's up to. Before Sonic could take another step Shadow took hold of his arm.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Sonic looked away, the words still ringing in his head, 'Don't trust..'

"I'm leaving, it's as simple as that" said Sonic refusing eye contact.

"I want to know why"

"I can't tell you, I just need to leave and that's that, like I've said I'm not helpless and just because my family thinks so doesn't mean you have to. Now let me go"

"You wouldn't last a day out there" Shadow said.

Sonic quickly turned to make eye contact, his arm still in Shadow's grip. "What was that?"

"The world is cold place you know, hard to make it out there"

Sonic pulled his arm back.

"So you think I can't protect myself either" Sonic stated.

"I've never seen you have to defend yourself so you have no proof"

Shadow was only making Sonic angry. Sonic reached for the sword on his belt and pointed it at Shadow who instantly backed up.

"You want me to prove I can use this, because I will!"

"I'm only trying to help you my prince"

Sonic strapped the sword back to his belt.

"Help me with what, ever since you kissed me I've been confused and my emotions are going crazy. Now I want to know.. Why did you kiss me?"

Shadow got a small blush, he didn't have an answer, he didn't know why he did it. Impulse? Instinct? Lust? Love? Wait.. What was that last one? Could that be possible? Sonic is different from targets Shadow had killed in the past and it's much more than the fact that Sonic is a prince. They've told each other things that other ears have never heard. Even shortly after meeting Sonic, Shadow has had thoughts about him that easily made him stick out from others. So, love? Why must everything be confusing?

END OF CH.13

* * *

><p>To yaoifan yes I am 'BlueGuitar-Gaming' from DeviantART ^^ Really? I didn't think I had fans, thanks so much. You know an account on DA or here is free right? So we can totally talk on either sites ^^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>Sonadow story!<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, are you going to answer me or stare in to space all night?" Sonic asked annoyed.<p>

Shadow was brought out of his thoughts when Sonic spoke up. So the answer is love isn't it, and judging by what Sonic's said about his emotions after the kiss he's slowly coming to that conclusion as well.

"My prince, you do believe in love right?"

Sonic was a little surprised by the question and his face of annoyance was replaced with one of curiosity.

"Yes, I do.. but with my engagement to Princess Amy I don't think I'll ever know what love is. I think I've told you this before, haven't I?"

_'What's he getting at?' _Sonic thought.

"You have.." Shadow took one of Sonic's gloved hands in to both of his. "My sweet prince.."

Sonic's eyes widened when Shadow placed a kiss on his hand causing him to instantly pull it back.

_'Oh my God.. please don't tell me that..'_

Sonic felt arms go around his waist as Shadow pulled him close.

"Wh-what are you-!" Sonic was cut off as Shadow's lips came into contact with his own.

Sonic froze but as it went on he relaxed and let his eyes fall shut. _'Is he trying to say he likes me..?'_

Shadow's eyes flew open from remembering the reason why he's there in the first place, bring the Prince's life to an end. Shadow pulled Sonic closer, slowly Shadow reached for his dagger and held it inches away from Sonic's back, it's so simple, one quick push of the cold steel and he's dead. Shadow's hand shook and he dropped the knife, then relaxed back into his and Sonic's sweet kiss.

_'I-I can't.. I love him, but that doesn't mean he's safe, Scourge still wants him dead, I won't let that happen'_

Sonic disconnected their lips when his lungs begged for precious oxygen.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Sonic panted. _'And why didn't I stop it?'_

"I.. I think I might.. love you"

Sonic's cheeks turned a bright crimson then turned away with his annoyed look once again on. "Yeah right, faker. Now let me go"

Shadow still kept his arms around Sonic. "Where do you plan on going?"

Sonic's eyes widened in realization, he doesn't know where to go this was always his home.

"I-I'll figure it out eventually, and I thought I said to let me go"

"Sonic.. you want to know what love is, then let me love you"

"Stop lying to me and I order you to let me go!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow immediately let go and backed up a few steps.

"I-I just don't want to be hurt" Sonic dried the single tear that threatened to fall.

"Sonic... I'll never hurt you" Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic once more for a hug.

"Sh-Shadow.."

_'How can I protect him? Maybe there's something to the whole leaving thing, and I know just the place'_

"My prince, do you still wish to leave?"

"Um y-yes"

Shadow smiled and placed a quick kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"I know where you can go, but I'm going with you my love"

"Why..?" Sonic blushed.

"I already told you. I love you"

"There's so much that can go wrong, I realize that I'm abandoning my home, my birthright and I don't know what people would think of me, of their future King if they knew I was getting into a relationship with someone of the same gender"

"Then don't think about it, no one can hurt you" Shadow promised. "So, are we going?"

Sonic looked out to wilted field, it surprisingly didn't look as dead as it did the first time he saw it. Sonic looked back to Shadow and smiled gently.

"I guess we are"

END OF CH.14

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, oh that stinks :(<p>

If you like the chapter review please, and if you do (positively) there'll be a lemon next chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>Sonadow story!<p>

* * *

><p>A while after leaving the kingdom Shadow remembered a old cabin that he used to live in a few miles away, well not exactly live in he would go wherever he wanted but once in a while he would stay there especially if the weather's bad.<p>

It was small and a thin layer of dust covered several pieces of furniture, the only furniture was a couch, rug and table. Upstairs was a single bedroom, a window, dresser, bedside table and one bed.

Sonic was overall tired by the combination of walking and the fact that it was late at night, the two had to share the bed, which Shadow was ok with but Sonic was still unsure about the situation between them so tried to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Sonic?"

Sonic was faced away from Shadow and debated with himself to answer.

"I know you're still awake"

Sonic gasped quietly when Shadow closed the space between them on the bed, flushed against Sonic's back then began placing kisses on Sonic's neck.

"Sh-Shadow, stop.."

"Why? I know you like this" Shadow said in between kisses.

Sonic blushed and didn't respond for a few minutes. "I don't know what to think of all this"

"Hm?" Shadow stopped kissing in order to make eye contact.

"I don't know if I love you and I don't know if I should trust you or your words about loving me" Sonic said quietly. "How can you prove it?"

"Words alone won't convince you?" Shadow smirked. "I think I can prove it to you"

"H-how?"

Shadow trailed kisses up Sonic's face to his ear. "Simple, I'm going to make love to you"

"Wha!?" Sonic's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

"How else can I prove my love to you then?"

"Well, um, uh, I.." Sonic tried to find an explanation but could find none.

"It's fine" Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead. "I promise I won't hurt you.. Sonniku"

Sonic hated hearing that nickname from Amy but hearing Shadow say it made him blush.

"Shadow.. please be gentle"

"I'll try.."

Shadow began removing Sonic's clothes leaving him exposed entirely, Sonic blushed and tried to cover himself but Shadow gently grabbed his wrists.

"Don't, you're beautiful.." Shadow moved Sonic's hands then began removing his own clothing leaving them both in the nude.

Shadow leaned in to kiss Sonic but he turned his head before their lips could meet.

"Are you nervous?"

Sonic nodded. "I've never done anything like this.."

Shadow took hold of Sonic's ungloved hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, you'll feel nothing but my love for you"

Sonic's cheeks that were already tinted pink turned a shade darker. Shadow got on top of the blue prince and wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"Are you ready my prince? And when I say my prince I mean _my_ prince, no one else's"

"How will this prove you love me?" Sonic asked.

"Well it's not called 'making love' for nothing, and I would explain further but I wouldn't want to spoil what you're about to feel" Shadow explained.

"O-ok, you can start now.."

Shadow slowly pushed his member inside of the male below.

Sonic layed there with a slight look of shock on his face. After a few minutes Sonic's expression went from surprised to pleased. "Move"

Shadow nodded and began the mating process slowly, allowing Sonic to adjust further to this new experience.

'Oh god this feels good! I wonder how it would feel if he went.. '  
>"Faster!" Sonic moaned.<p>

Shadow chuckled and sped up the thrusts, anything to satisfy his lover.

Sonic continued moaning out as the pleasant sensations spread through his body. Shadow connected their lips together in a series of passionate kisses.

'I can't believe I'm actually bedding the prince! It's wrong but I can't help myself, he's my drug, one that I'll never be able to quit..' Shadow thought.

Shadow felt release coming soon and could sense the same for Sonic. He thrusted deeper within Sonic trying to find the spot that would send them both into bliss, after a few minutes Sonic suddenly tensed and yelled out in pleasure releasing himself in the process. Sonic's tunnel suddenly tightened and threw Shadow over the edge causing him to release deep inside of Sonic.

A while later Sonic laid on Shadow's chest, who was fast asleep. Earlier Sonic was tired but now after going through that, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

_'He loves me.. but now I have to figure out if I love him, if only I knew what loves characteristics are, it would be so much easier..'_

Sonic finally succeeded to force himself to fall asleep.

END OF CH.15

* * *

><p>Well this is my first lemon and you have no idea how embarrassed I am, I hope it's ok for a first try.. please don't flame me!<p>

To yaoifan, thank you very much that's so sweet to say but the best? I don't think I'm that good. I update my stories so quickly because the chapters have been prewritten, there are 37 chapters to the story so far and more to be written ^^ A request? Sure what is it?


	16. Chapter 16

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Thank you for encouraging me to continue *hugs you all* ^-^

* * *

><p>"Where could he be!?"<p>

"I don't know Aleena but you must calm down"

Jules put his hands on Aleena's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She sobbing softly on the brink of tears, for her missing son.

"I-I.. I'm sorry, first we lost Sonia and Manic," Aleena sobbed. "and now Sonic..."

Aleena broke down and Jules hugged her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"We'll find him" Jules assured.

Scourge was just outside the room listening to every word spoken by his aunt and uncle with a smirk.

_'He's gone? Finally, there's only a week left until his birthday, if he's dead then he won't be back for it. But where's Shadow then? He should have come and told if he did the job. For now it doesn't matter, just means I get to keep my money' _Scourge thought.

Scourge put his ear back against the door, hearing that the conversation was still going on.

"Jules, what will we tell Scourge? He is the next in line if Sonic cannot take your place" Aleena said.

"I-I, I don't know.."

"Wait what about our agreement? Our Prince must marry Princess Amy! How will we explain this to-!" Aleena was cut off as the second door to the room, not the one by Scourge was opened and a high pitched voice was heard.

"Oh Sonikku! Where is my Prince, King and Queen?" The mentioned princess asked.

Aleena gave Jules a worried look as if saying 'Should we tell her?'. Jules was the first to speak up.

"Princess, we are afraid that Sonic is not here.."

"What!? What do you mean 'not here'!? Where else could he be!? You and my father agreed to marry me to your Prince, and you know that if you don't keep your end of the bargain war will ensure between our kingdoms, you may have a strong defense but that does not mean you will win! Find him before his birthday or I will tell my daddy to siege control over your kingdom!" Amy threatened.

"Princess, please be reasonable and if Sonic is not found, his cousin Scourge must take his place" Jules said with a hint of regret.

"The green look-a-like? I refuse to marry him!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Princess, your father has already agreed that if Sonic is unable to become King then Scourge will have to be your betrothed" Aleena said.

Amy scoffed. "How dare you do this to me! Fine, I will take my leave. Farewell King and Queen" With a twirl of her dress the princess departed.

Scourge was still outside the door hearing every word. He forgot about the arranged marriage with the princess.

_'Minor setback after I become King, I'll simply get rid of her, maybe slip some rat poison into her slice of wedding cake' _

However Sonic was just fine. Sonic laid his head on Shadow's lap, they were outside. Shadow had removed the gold rings from Sonic's quills and ran his fingers through surprisingly soft spines while the prince purred in content.

"Are you relaxed my prince?"Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, and how many times do I have to say to stop calling me that?" Sonic said with a smile.

Shadow chuckled. "I apologize Sonic"

"I guess this makes you my consort" Sonic said.

"I suppose it does"

Sonic sighed in what sounded like depression.

"What's wrong?"

"Shadow... I have to go back" Sonic sat up and placed the rings back in there place.

"What do you mean?"

"I was being irrational, I wasn't thinking. I have a kingdom that needs me and as the future King, I have a duty to my people"

"Sonic.. as you wish" Shadow looked up, dark grey clouds were forming, rain was coming soon. "We can leave tomorrow after the weather clears"

Sonic nodded

END OF CH.16

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, that's really sweet to say thank you! Um I can't do your request, I've read the story you're talking about but it would be rude to continue a story that isn't mine and I only take oneshot requests, sorry. I'm going to be putting up more stories soon and I do have a high school story (nothing to do with vampires though) and I'm going to start a story that takes place during the Victorian era where Sonic is a vampire slayer and Shadow is a vampire.. it still needs a title and I can't think of one ^^' This is a long reply, sorry readers..<p>

If you like the chapter review please? ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Shadow stood alone, the area was pitch black as if he's gone blind.<p>

"Hello?"

Nothing but an echo was his reply.

"...Why?"

Shadow turned to find the source of the voice, revealing it to be Sonic. Something was off, Sonic had his head down and spoke with a sorrow filled voice. Shadow didn't notice this and immediately went over to his beloved prince.

"Sonic?"

Shadow tried to put his hand on Sonic's shoulder but he shook his head and backed up a few steps.

"Sonic?"

"Why..?" Sonic said.

"W-what..?"

"Why, did you lie to me..? You said you loved me, but you lied.."

"What! Sonic, I do love you! I never lied!"

Sonic shook his head. "Liar... You wanted to kill me.. You still do, don't you"

"That's not true!"

"Stop lying. Get to know me, become my friend.. then murder me in cold blood, that was your plan, all that so my family traitor takes my crown" Sonic said.

This time Shadow managed to put his hands on Sonic's shoulders.

"Sonic, please listen to me. I admit that's how it started but I truly love you, please believe me"

"Liar!" Sonic's head shot up with a face of rage. "You're a monster, a killer! How much blood stains your hands, or have you lost track? Assassin!"

Shadow stepped back in shock. "Sonic.."

A sword appeared in Sonic's hand. The prince charged at Shadow so fast he was almost a blur. A sword now in Shadow's hand, all he could do was block Sonic's hits. As it went on Shadow began to tire.

"Sonic, stop!"

"You don't control me!" Sonic went for a hard slash, gripping the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands.

Shadow used the remainder of his strength and delivered a slash of his own, except his was faster.

Sonic dropped the sword, his face in stun and a huge slash going across his chest red with blood. Sonic's stunned state was ended by violent coughs of blood. Sonic wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he slowly sank to his knees. Shadow stared in disbelief. Sonic's sapphire fur started fading into grey, emerald eyes losing their luster and dulling.

"Are you happy now...?" Sonic's eyes started closing, ragged breathing becoming slower until eventually falling over lifeless.

"Wh-what have I done..?" Shadow dropped the sword. What hurt him most was that his last words were ones of hate.

Shadow woke up, panting, he quickly looked over to the left side of the bed. Shadow sighed in relief seeing a sleeping Sonic, alive. Shadow affectionately kissed one of the prince's blue ears, causing it to twitch and a soft smile on Sonic's face.

_'Just a nightmare' _Shadow thought.

Shadow was about to try to return to sleep when a realization struck.

_'My dagger is still in the castle!'_

END OF CH.17

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, thank you for the suggestion but I've seen FAR too many stories have 'Forbidden love' as a title, so many times it actually annoys me.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>The rain had passed but the clouds remained where they were as if threatening to spill another down pour. Shadow was careful not to wake the prince from his slumber.<p>

Shadow went outside and slipped on his black hood.

_'If anyone finds that knife, I'll be looking at life in the dungeon..'_

Scourge walked through the corridors in the direction of Sonic's room. Upon arrival the door was surprisingly unlocked.

"Guess there's no point if he's not here.." He muttered to himself.

Inside the prince's room everything was the way it was left, the bed was neat, stacks of books in order everything in its place. Scourge was about to leave when something caught his attention or in this case something missing.  
>Sonic's sword that used to lay on its spot on the dresser was missing, and now that Scourge was paying attention to that area, the cloak that used to be hung up next to the dresser was also gone.<p>

_'Did Shadow take his stuff? Ugh, why didn't he tell me if he's dead or not!'_

Scourge left the room quietly. _'Maybe he left something in his room for me'_

The walk wasn't long, the room Shadow had been staying in was only around the corner from Sonic's. This door was also unlocked.

"Empty.." Scourge cast his glance to the drawer by the bed. "Or so it seems"

Scourge sat on the bedside and opened the drawer, the first possession was a photo of a little blond girl on the back it said R.I.P Maria Robotnic. Scourge shrugged it off and placed it back in, after searching a few minutes more Scourge's hand came into contact with something sharp, not enough to cut him but sharp nonetheless. After picking it up the object revealed to be a dagger wrapped in a black fabric with a red spiked swirl design. Scourge recognized it as the rag Shadow used to clean it with.

_'If he did the job then why is his knife here?'_

Scourge continued looking through the different items in the drawer until coming to the bottom of it and finding a stack of paper, photos of his victims. Scourge flipped on the lamp to get a better look. All sorts of different people all their faces crossed out in a big red X. He finally came across Sonic's picture, what he saw made his eyes widen, instead of an X on the prince there was a red heart.

"What the!?" Scourge quickly shut his mouth, he can't wake anyone.

_'The brats not dead!? Rrr, When I find Shadow I'll-!'_

Scourge was shook from his thoughts hearing footsteps from outside. He quickly put everything back and went over to the window, a black figure in a hood was outside the castle once Scourge got a good look at his face he grabbed the dagger, the picture and a little something he's been working on for a while now and went outside.

"I need to figure out how to get in.." said Shadow.

"Oh Shadow!"

Shadow turned, Scourge was walking up to him, hands behind his back.

"So, how's my cousin?"

"W-what.."

Scourge held up the photo. "I think you know exactly what I mean"

"..."

"Sonic's not dead.. is he?"

"..."

"I asked you a question! You're job was to kill him, not love him! Where is he!"

"I'll never tell you"

"Wow," Scourge chuckled. "do you know how many crimes you've committed? Murder, attempt at murder of a member of the royal family, kidnapping and falling in love with someone you can never ever have. You are one sad hedgehog"

"Why do you care, he's not here, you can have your stupid crown!" Shadow yelled.

"It doesn't work like that you idiot! He has to be dead!.. And like it or not you're going to do it" Scourge smirked.

"Wh-what..!"

Scourge reached for a pouch on his belt. "Tell me Shadow, has Sonic returned these feelings? You know has he ever said 'I love you' ?"

"N-no.., No he hasn't.."

Scourge chuckled. "Good" He emptied a hand full of the powder from the pouch on his hand and blew it towards Shadow.

Shadow coughed. "What is that!?"

"Oh just a little something I've been working on and you're testing it for me. When Sonic says 'I love you' you have to kill him and he better do it soon, because this stuff is supposed to wear off by midnight tomorrow" Scourge started walking away but turned around. "Oh, you'll need this" Scourge threw the dagger that landed at Shadow's feet. The rain that had been threatening to fall had come in a flash of lightning as Scourge laughed and walked back into the castle.

Shadow picked up the knife. _'Sonic.. for once I don't want your love, not if it means you'll die..'_

END OF CH.18

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, Thank you once again for the suggestion but I think I have the title now. I'm really sorry, I just didn't understand what you meant.. This would be so much easier if you had an account but I understand why you can't. I'm again really sorry. :(<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>I had a mild case of writers block when I wrote this so I apologize for any lazy writing or this chapter being bad in general... :' (<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow basically had a whole day before Scourge's spell faded away at least that's what he was told. Returning was a mistake if only this could have been seen coming then he could have been a step ahead of Scourge, but unfortunately that's not possible...<p>

Sonic woke up in the morning but Shadow was not there which confused him, since of course Sonic does not know that Shadow had gone back to the castle to retrieve his dagger.

_'Where did he...?' _Sonic's thoughts drifted off.

Sonic heard the door opening and said prince quickly laid back down and feigned sleep.

Shadow walked over to the bed believing that Sonic was still in his dreams. He sat on the edge and stroked Sonic's cheek with the back of his hand.

Shadow sighed and muttered. "I'm sorry.."

_'Sorry? What for?' _Sonic thought.

Shadow placed a kiss on Sonic's cheek then shook his arm. "Wake up my prince.."

Sonic sat up and yawned faking the appearance of just getting up.

"Good morning Shadow" said Sonic in a drowsy voice.

"I'm bringing you back"

"Wh-what?" Slight shock was now in Sonic's voice.

"You wanted to go home right? You said you were just being irrational right?"

_'What's wrong with him, this is much different than how he usually speaks to me..'_Sonic thought.

Sonic nodded. "Y-yeah, I wasn't thinking I just.. You know it's not important" Sonic looked away then back at Shadow. "I woke up a little while ago and you weren't here, where did you go?"

Shadow tensed. "It's not important, don't worry.."

_'He's hiding something, I know it' _Sonic thought.

"When are we going back?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Not we, you. I'm bringing you home then I shall leave"

_'The only thing I have done is ruin your life further, I won't stand to be the one to break you..' _Shadow thought.

Sonic's eyes widened. "B-but I thought.. I thought you loved me"

"You're going to marry a princess that will take care of you, what can I possibly do for you? Even if I did stay there's nothing I can do nor you to stop the wedding it would never work, and you don't want your people to think of you as a coward do you?"

Sonic was in utter shock and couldn't respond, bright green eyes becoming misty.

Even though Shadow's words hurt Sonic, to the assassin it felt like someone had stabbed him with his own dagger.

"Do you have any idea what I've gone through!? I'm not even supposed to be king! My brother and sister died when I was 8, my brother was the first born, this shouldn't be on me.." Sonic cleared the tears threatening to fall. Sonic calmed himself after a few deep breaths. "Alright, if you insist on leaving me can we at least go tonight?"

Shadow thought for a moment then nodded. "As you wish my prince"

_'He's being formal with me again..' _Sonic thought sadly.

END OF CH.19

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, you're welcome ^^ and I actually had help from friends on DeviantART getting the title but anyway the story will be called 'Blood Night' :)<p>

If anyone from DA is reading this story and is really good at digital art can someone draw me a cover for the story? You don't have to but I would greatly appreciate it.


	20. Chapter 20

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

I still had writes block so again I apologize for anything bad.. :' (

* * *

><p>"Shadow?"<p>

Shadow hesitated for a few moments. "Yes my prince?"

_'Just say my name.. please' _Sonic thought.

"Um, there's a way into the castle in my mother's garden, there aren't any guards there so we- er me can go in undetected"

Shadow nodded. "As you wish.."

_'Deciet and lies.. that's all I ever gave him...' _Shadow thought. _'Even though after I leave Scourge won't stop until he's dead, at least I'll have the blissful ignorance of not knowing when it will happen...'_

They had left around evening to make it there by nightfall as Sonic had requested. Even in the night the queens flowers looked lovely. The light from the full moon illuminated the area as well as several torches that hung on the castle exterior. Sonic sat holding a rose on the edge of the fountain that laid in the center of the garden.

"You're home, is there anything you wish to ask me before I take my leave?"Shadow asked.

_'I have to tell him before we say good bye..' _The prince thought.

"Yes, Shadow there is. If you actually did love me would you except my love in return?"

"I...," _'Tell him the truth or feed him another lie.. he deserves at least one honest word from me, even if it's risky' _"I would be honored to have your love, your highness.."

Sonic looked to his rose and started plucking random petals as if playing 'Love me-Love me not'.

"Shadow, well I-"

Shadow quickly maneuvered in front of Sonic and covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Please don't say it Sonic.. just don't"

_'He said my name..' _Sonic's eyes widened.

Sonic dropped the flower and pushed Shadow's hand away. Before Shadow could move the azure hedgehog had locked them together in a kiss.

In the middle of some flower patches laid a sundial, by definition it's used to tell time for daylight hours but the moon light seemed to suffice, the current time 11:58 P.M.  
>So close yet so far. Shadow was frozen in place by the unsuspected event.<p>

Sonic pulled back.

"I love you.."

END OF CH.20

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, my family isn't very religious and I don't really tell them that I draw or write sonadow it's just not that comfortable to talk about.. but I'm almost positive that they would accept it, after all isn't the most important thing to parents is their child's happiness? I say if it makes you happy then you should go for it but if your parents really won't let you then oh well I guess :(<p>

If you like the chapter review please ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>Once again I apologize for any lazy writing or it just being bad. I think I'm close to breaking my writers block but yeah..<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow's eyes became became empty, lifeless, no shine or signs of consciousness. Sonic tried to back away but Shadow got a tight grip on Sonic's wrist stopping any kind of escape.<p>

"Ow! Let go you're hurting me!" Sonic cried.

The only reply the prince received was a snarl and tightened grip.

"Stop! I order you to stop!"

Sonic's heart started pounding in his chest, panic and pain racing through him. The panic was intensified when Shadow, with his free hand, reached for the dagger and pointed it under Sonic's chin. The blue hedgehog had to raise his head to avoid being cut. Shadow finally spoke, his tone of voice cold.

"Alright your bratty highness how would you like your death, quick and painless or slow and agonizing?"

Sonic couldn't respond, the words he wanted to say were caught in his throat.

"Well looks like you chose slow and agonizing. I would say it was nice knowing you but I would be lying"

"Shadow, please don't do this.. What is wrong with you?" Sonic begged.

Shadow placed the tip of the knife where Sonic's heart would be and slowly started adding pressure.

Sonic placed his free hand over Shadow's.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my time!" Sonic threw the dagger away from the assassin landing it in a space on the other side of the garden.

"You're only making this harder brat" Shadow said.

The shadow on the sundial had finally reached midnight.

Shadow released his grip on the other hedgehog, shut his eyes tight and groaned in pain.

"S-Sonic..?"

Sonic started backing away and nearly tripped. He looked down and saw the fabric with the spiked red symbol. Flashbacks of a dream started racing back. A figure in a black hood at the coronation, an arrow shot to the heart...it was Shadow.

Sonic gasped. "Y-you, you're the one from my dreams.. don't trust, and the one who killed me, it was you.."

"Sonic, please listen-!"

"No! Were you just playing with me this whole time!? Did you hear what I said? I love you! And I was played the whole time!"

Shadow attempted to walk up to Sonic, who immediately took another step back.

"Get away from me, assassin! Guards!"

Two armor clad knights rushed into the garden both stopped in shock from seeing their lost prince.

"Don't just stand there, arrest him for attempt of murder!"

The knights bowed their heads. "Yes, Prince Sonic!"

The knights shackled Shadow's wrists together and started dragging him to the dungeons. Scourge stood behind a column, waved Shadow off and smirked.

_'He planned this whole thing..' _Shadow thought.

Shadow turned back to Sonic who was stopping tears from falling. Scourge came out of hiding and put his arm around Sonic's shoulder and started leading him inside. The last thing Shadow heard Scourge say was.

"Don't worry cousin, I'll take care of you"

The worst has yet to come..

END OF CH.21

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, about meeting I don't really know I live in New York and I'm going to be moving to Florida in the fall, it's expensive to live in New York so that's why I'm moving. But I could describe describe myself. I have thick dark brown hair tanish skin and green eyes and good news I got my braces off today ^^ I won't start 'Blood Night' until I'm finished with 'The Prince and the Assassin'<p>

If you like the chapter review please? C:


	22. Chapter 22

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Well Sonic I guess this means Aunt and Uncle were right, you really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself, even if you are almost 18" Scourge chuckled.<p>

Scourge was making himself and Sonic some tea in the dining room. Sonic was sitting at the table, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before, too caught up in his thoughts Sonic did not even catch what Scourge had said.

Noticing that Sonic was not paying attention, Scourge picked up a box labeled 'Rat Poison' and mixed the substance into Sonic's cup.

_'Let's see if you live to be 18 after drinking this' _Scourge thought.

Scourge brought the cups to the table and sat in the chair opposite from Sonic and handed him the poisoned cup.

"Don't look so down cous' he was going to kill you after all, or have you developed Stockholm Syndrome or something?" Scourge joked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, I'm fine.."

"Why don't you take a sip to calm your nerves?"

"You're right" Sonic said. "I need to relax"

Sonic started raising the cup to his lips but before he could take a sip a knight had entered the room.

"Your highness?" He said.

Sonic put the cup down.

_'Damn so close!' _Scourge thought.

"Yes?" Sonic replied.

"The prisoner would like to speak with you" The knight said.

"Well I..," Sonic sighed. "Alright"

Sonic got up and followed the knight to the dungeon.

Scourge picked up the cups and put them away. "Even when Shadow's not here, he ruins everything..!" Scourge muttered.

END OF CH.22

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, Thank you and I'm drawing something for 'Blood Night' I hope to have it finished and on my DA soon, it's taken a few days to draw Victorian outfits are really hard to come up with.<p>

If you like the chapter review please? ^^

I got the my braces off the other day and now my teeth are sore and I have to wear a retainer I seriously hope it won't be for long. :(


	23. Chapter 23

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

My writers block is gone!

* * *

><p>The dungeons were deep underground only illuminated by very few torches that hung on the wall. There weren't many guards because there were nearly no prisoners, nearly, there was Shadow. Hardly anyone broke the laws so the dungeons were almost always devoid of prisoners.<p>

The knight brought Sonic to Shadow's cell. The bars were reinforced and made with an extremely strong medal, not to mention how many locks were put on it. Prisoners go in but without the approval of the royal family they don't come out.

Shadow sat in a corner of the cell, using a rock to scratch how many minutes he had been locked up, it would be much easier with his dagger, but it was somewhere in the garden it wouldn't surprise him if the queen had found it already while watering the flowers.

Shadow heard the footsteps approaching, armored shoes and boots.

When Sonic had seen Shadow his heart sank, betrayal, the word kept echoing in his head, everything was a lie.. the kisses, the hugs, the sweet words and the way Shadow proved that he loved him, letting him have him in a way that no one else ever would, now remembering that night just made Sonic feel dirty..

Sonic turned to the knight.

"Can you leave us alone? This is private matters"

The knight didn't think it was wise to leave the prince alone with a killer but wouldn't question him, he bowed and left the dungeons. Shadow got up and walked until in front of the bars.

"I didn't think you would come.." Shadow said.

"I can't believe you lied to me, after you promised you weren't"

"Sonic, I.. I wasn't lying to you"

"Then what do you call last night?" Sonic demanded.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you, but let me ask you. How much do you trust Scourge?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? He's my cousin, basically the only one I could talk to around here that wasn't around me just because they work for my family. So I would say that I do trust him" Sonic replied.

"Well then there's no point in explaining it to you.."

Standing behind Sonic were the spirits of the passed on prince and princess. They were speaking to each other and naturally no one could see or hear them.

"What are we going to do?" Manic asked.

"Clearly it's time we intervene" answered Sonia.

"You mean.."

Sonia nodded. "We must reveal our deaths and the truth of how our 'dear' cousin came to our castle"

Manic hit the stone wall, not a sound was made. "I'll never forgive what he did!"

"Niether will I but for now we must help save our brother"

Manic nodded.

END OF CH.23

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, about Shadow attacking Sonic well this story is a rewrite of an old story that I've done and the same thing happened it's just improved. Also not everything can be perfect for them, there's marriage obsessed Amy and Scourge that just wants him dead so if Shadow's around he can't get to Sonic because now he knows that Shadow will just protect him, I hope that helped.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Really? Then you've wasted my time, good bye Shadow" Sonic walked out of the dungeons without another word, not even looking back to see the sad look on Shadow's face.<p>

Sonic was sad and angry, sad for being betrayed and angry at himself for falling in love. Even when he reached the top of the stairs back into the castle it was hard to contain his tears. His heart kept telling him to run back, say he forgives him, kiss him and... Well, it's not that simple, especially with the prince's eighteenth birthday just days away. Days away from a marriage he doesn't want, and the responsibility of a whole kingdom.

"So you know what to do?" Sonia asked her brother.

Manic nodded then looked over to Shadow, who once again sat in the corner of the cell. He had his head in his knees and muttered.

"Sonic... I love you.. so much..."

Hey sis? What about him?" Manic motioned to Shadow.

Sonia looked to Shadow then back at her brother. She thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, we'll help him too, Sonic may seem like he hates him but you know as well as I do that he's just upset, plus" Sonia looked back at Shadow. "i feel a real connection between them, and we can't let that break"

"I agree. Hey, sis?"

"Yeah Manic?"

"Do you think that if we succeed we can finally move on?" Manic asked.

"I hope so, now let's go" Sonia replied.

"Right"

The spirits left the dungeons.

Sonic sat out in the gardens, a place of beauty and peace now tainted with a memory that is sure to last.

_'Well Sonic you're the one that wanted to know what love is, and it hurts so bad..' _Sonic thought. _'I have to get over him, after all I'm getting married in a few days.. but no matter how hard I try you're the only one my heart craves.. Shadow I can't stop loving you..'_

After wandering around for a bit Sonic found himself in the area of betrayal.

"Oh god not here.." Sonic said to himself.

After several minutes Sonic nearly tripped on something sticking up from the grass. When the sapphire prince saw what it was his heart nearly stopped, it was Shadow's dagger. Sonic picked it up and wiped away the dirt.

"Maybe it would be better if I just end it all.." Sonic pointed the knife to his heart. Tears starting to roll off his cheeks.

END OF CH.24

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, thanks again ^^<p>

Yes terrible ending I'm evil I know, muahahahah! (Jk) If you like the chapter review please ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Sonic no!" Yelled Sonia wishing her brother could hear her. Sonia tried to think fast but no ideas came.<p>

Sonic closed his eyes and slowly began bringing the blade to his chest. Sonia could only watch as her brother attempted to take his own life.

"Sonic!"

"Huh!?" said Sonia. Princess Amy ran through the spirit of Sonia. "Hey watch where you're going you pink.." Sonia's sentence drifted off after remembering she can't be heard.

Amy ripped the knife from Sonic's hand and threw it, the dagger landed at Sonia's feet.

Sonic's eyes flashed open. "Wha! Princess!?"

Amy rested her head against Sonic's chest before he could say another word.

"Oh my sweet prince, you've worried me so much but I'm glad I have you back my future husband.." Amy leaned up to kiss the sapphire prince, Sonic quickly turned his head so she would only get his cheek. Sonic never liked Amy's kiss and after kissing Shadow so many times he never wanted to kiss anyone else.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Sonic eventually asked.

"Well you're birthday is only days away, you know our wedding day. So since after we're wed I'm going to have to live with you I'm here to do some unpacking and getting settled in my new home. Have you seen our new bedroom? It's quite nice and I can't wait to start picking names for our children"

"Our children!?" Sonic said shocked.

"Of course, I want six of them" Amy replied.

Sonic was too stunned to reply.

"Well my dear prince I must return home to gather the rest of my things, and don't worry about that assassin, your parents and cousin told me that he is was sentenced to be hung tomorrow afternoon then he'll never torment you or kill any other innocent people ever again" After a quick kiss to the cheek Amy departed.

"Sh-Shadow's getting hung..?" Sonic muttered, his body racking with sobs.

"Oh no.." Sonia said sadly.

"Sis!"

"Manic! Where have you been!?" Sonia demanded.

"Just messing around in the library, you should've seen Tails' face when-" Sonia cut him off.

"We must reveal ourselves tonight"

"How?"

"Dreams" Sonia said. "We've done it before we can do it again"

"..Alright.. we can do it. For sure"

END OF CH.25

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, the story is called 'Blood Night' and I don't have a facebook, I really appreciate the gesture but I'm sorry :(<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Sonic ran into the throne room where his parents stood talking to each other, probably about wedding and coronation plans, Sonic didn't care about any of it.<p>

"Mother, Father"

Sonic's voice instantly got the king and queens attention.

"Yes Son?" Aleena responded.

"The one in the dungeons, Shadow. Princess Amy told me he was to be hung tomorrow, is that true?" Sonic asked.

Aleena and Jules exchanged looks then brought there attention back to Sonic.

"Scourge found evidence of Shadow's dark past, so many pictures, all of people that I remember that have gone missing but never returned.. but I guess we now know why" Aleena said sadly. "He must pay for his crimes"

Jules nodded. "We should've never let him near you, Scourge told us that this killer was after you next, we're lucky that it wasn't too late."

Sonic's breathing became quick and heavy as if trying to stop sobs from coming out instead.

"Sonic? Are you alright, you seem as if you're hyperventilating" Aleena said.

"N-no.. I'm fine.." said Sonic trying to regain control of his breathing.

Later that night, insomnia had decided to settled in preventing the teenage prince from forgetting his worries with sleep. Sonic stared out at the stars outside his closed balcony doors until he eventually fell asleep with a single tear going down his cheek.

Sonia and Manic stood in the hallway outside Sonic's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Manic asked. "After all we were lucky the first few times when messing with dreams but for something this big we could, you know.."

Sonia nodded in understanding. "I know, but if we don't do this, our brother and his love will die"

END OF CH.26

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this is incredibly short but I had a headache when I wrote this chapter and because of it couldn't write<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Sonic found himself in a black void nothing could be seen for miles.<p>

_'Please no more dreams..' _Sonic thought.

"We're sorry, Sonic"

"S-Sonia?" Sonic asked.

In front of him Manic and Sonia appeared, a small look of grief on their faces.

"It's time you know the truth bro" Manic said.

"Truth? What am I missing?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see soon, but you need to know what our 'dear' cousin has done" Sonia said.

Manic nodded in agreement.

Sonia and Manic disappeared and the scene around Sonic had changed. The new setting was the castle library. Over at one of the tables were three small hedgehogs all around eight or nine years old. A magenta female with a very light pink dress and gold tiara sat down coloring on a piece of paper. Beside her a green male with messy bangs who was cheering on what looked like an eight year old Sonic who was balancing a small stack of books on top of his head while walking trying to keep steady.

"C'mon Sonic you have to beat my score!" Cheered the young Manic.

"I'm trying!" said Sonic.

Sonia looked up from her drawing just as the books fell from Sonic's head. Manic laughed.

"I win!"

Sonia sighed. "Things would be much better without your idiocy"

"What's idiocy?" Manic asked.

"See, the fact you don't know what it means just proves it"

A green hedgehog walked up to the royal siblings.

"Hey Scourge" greeted Sonic.

"Hey. Do you all want to play a game of hide and seek?"

"Can I be the seeker?" Sonic asked.

"No!" Scourge said quickly. "Uh, I mean you guys have to hide I'll seek"

"Well there are four of us why can't both of you seek?" Sonia suggested.

"Yeah" Sonic agreed.

Scourge inwardly growled. "Fine"

"C'mon, I know the perfect place to hide!" Said Sonia.

"Alright Sonic, those two might be going together but we're splitting up, you know to cover more ground" Scourge said.

Sonic nodded. "I got it" The eight year old prince left the library in search of his siblings.

The image changed and went into the kitchen.

"No, I can't bare to see this!" Sonic yelled.

But the image continued on, forcing Sonic to watch.

Sonia and Manic ran into the empty kitchen.

"Sis, you're a genius!"

"Well someone has to be"

The prince and princess climbed into the empty and clean oven and sat in silence once in a while giggling and muttering how they'll never find them. Scourge walks by and hears the siblings, he smirks seeing his chance. Scourge locks the oven door and turns it on. After a few minutes screams could be heard inside and smoke leaking out of the stove. Soon the screaming stopped and Scourge walked away laughing.

"Two down one to go!"

Sonic had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Scourge.. no"

END OF CH.27

* * *

><p>If you like the chapter review please? ^^<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>The dream had not finished yet as the image once again changed around Sonic.<p>

"I know that Scourge is a murderer now, what else do you have to show me!?" Sonic cried.

Sonia's voice could be heard but she could not be seen. "Remeber how Scourge's parents went missing?" She asked.

Sonic nodded.

Manic's voice broke in. "They died too bro, by Scourge's hand"

"What could he possibly want!" Sonic shouted.

"He wants to be king, and he'll do anything to get it. He hired Shadow because you would be the trickiest to get rid of. Mother and Father aren't taking your freedom Sonic, they're protecting it and Scourge doesn't like that. He hired Shadow because he was a professional" Sonia explained. "We would show you what he did but.. Well let's just say that compared to his parents deaths ours were generous..." She said sadly.

"Then what else is there?" Sonic asked nervously.

Images flashed before Sonic. Showing Scourge going through Shadow's room, Shadow outside of the castle, and Scourge cursing Shadow to kill Sonic the first time he said 'I love you'. None of it stopped and the flashes were quick but Sonic was still able to process everything.

"So, he wasn't lying to me..." Sonic muttered. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot bro" said Manic.

"Yeah, you just didn't know but that doesn't make you stupid" Sonia said.

The area around Sonic turned dark again and Sonia and Manic appeared in front of him.

"We wish there was more we could do but, we're exhausted and must rest it's hard for spirits to generate energy and we were lucky to survive actually" Sonia said sorrowfully.

"I-I understand, thank you bro, sis"

The prince and princess smiled before fading away. Sonic sat up in bed panting a little. It was still pitch black outside the only light coming from the stars and moon. Sonic got up and strapped on his cloak and picked up a lantern not far from the bed. Sonic lit the candle and went down to the dungeons. It must've been around three in the morning, all the candles that hung on the wall were out and no guards in sight, probably all in bed. Sonic moved swiftly and quietly to avoid waking anyone. After reaching the dungeons entrance Sonic started to have second thoughts but quickly shook them off and walked forward.

_'This is not the time to back down, remember you love him and he loves you back'_Sonic thought to himself.

There was a single torch burning in the dungeons, it was right outside Shadow's cell. He looked like he hadn't slept since getting locked up. When Shadow heard approaching footsteps he only had one thought.

_'They told me not until the afternoon, I guess Sonic was right, no one around here is honest..' _

Shadow didn't expect the prince himself to be the one that he heard. Sonic looked apologetic, regretting what he had said to Shadow. The dark hedgehog stood up and walked to the bars that separated the two.

"What are you doing down here? Don't you hate me now?" Shadow asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I didn't know Scourge did all those things.."

"Y-you know?"

"Well now I do" Sonic replied.

"So you trust me? Even though I'm practically a criminal?" Shadow said.

"I do trust you and I don't care what you are, you could be the poorest peasant in the kingdom and I wouldn't care, I love you" Sonic looked down and blushed. Shadow reached through the bars and held Sonic's cheek.

"Sonic look at me.."

Sonic looked back up and Shadow kissed him through the bars. It was uncomfortable having their faces against cold metal but during the warmth of the kiss neither cared.

END OF CH.28

* * *

><p>Well back to the sonadow! ^w^<p>

If you like the chapter review please? c:


	29. Chapter 29

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Their lips separated from the kiss neither wanted to leave.<p>

"I have to get you out of here" Sonic said. He tried getting the locks loose but to no avail, they were made to be unbreakable. Sonic took off his crown and tried picking the locks with the point. Shadow shook his head and sighed.

"Don't bother, you need the key just leave"

"No I can't leave you, they're going to kill you if I don't do something.." Sonic said regretfully. "This is my fault, if only I heard you out but I got you caught"

"Don't blame yourself, I deserve to get hung" Shadow said solemnly. "I took many lives and now it's time for mine to go.."

Sonic gasped. "Don't ever say that! I order you to! You can't die, please.."

Shadow gave him a sad smile and stroked Sonic's cheek through the bars.

"Don't cry my prince.."

"Huh.." Sonic reached up and felt his cheek it was wet, he was crying and didn't know it.

The light from Sonic's lantern was starting to dim, looked like he only had enough of the candle left to get back to his room. Sonic took Shadow's hand off his cheek.

"I'll get you out, I promise"

Sonic picked up the lantern and started walking to the exit but Shadow stopped him.

"Sonic, when's your birthday?"

Sonic sighed and turned his head to face Shadow. "Three days from now.." He continued walking, footsteps and light fading as he got farther. Shadow sighed and leaned against the stone wall. _'In case I'm not around, happy birthday my love..' _He thought.

Next day..

Princess Amy stood on a small pedestal in front of several mirrors she twirled and laughed in her new dress. It was the seamstresses room. Queen Aleena hired them to make clothes for the royal family and Amy was helping herself to fresh dresses that didn't fit the queen but were the perfect size for her.

"We're glad you like the new wardrobe princess" said one seamstress.

"Well I know talent when I see it and you girls definitely have it"

"Thank you princess" All three said.

"Princess we finished your wedding dress like you requested" said one seamstress, she walked over to a table and picked up the neatly folded white garment, on top was a gold tiara with a veil attached. She gave it to Amy and the seamstresses left the room to allow her to change.

Not long after she finished getting changed, Sonic came in, the seamstresses said they had a new outfit for him when really they tricked him into coming to see his 'bride to be', the seamstresses believed he actually loved her, boy are they wrong. Sonic's eyes widened and he quickly tried to escape but he was spotted.

"Oh my prince Sonikku! I didn't hear you come in, do you like my wedding dress?"

Her dress was almost whiter than snow, the skirt was layered and frilly and small diamonds sewed into the neckline.

"To be honest the diamonds make it a little over the top" Sonic said.

Her happy expression fell into one of anger. "ERR!"

"P-princess, calm down!"

Amy stormed over to the table and rang a bell, the seamstresses came in running.

"What is wrong princess? Are you not satisfied with our design?" A seamstress asked.

"No I'm not satisfied! Sonic hates the diamonds! Take them out!" She screamed.

"W-we're sorry princess but if we were to do so it would ruin the dress.."

"What!? Well when I'm queen how do you all feel about being slaves!" Amy threatened.

All three girls gasped. "No princess we're sorry! We'll make a new dress! Diamond free of course!" The seamstresses hurriedly made there way over to the work table and began sewing.

"Amy, slavery is illegal here, always has been always will be" Sonic told her. "It's just a dress it's not a big deal"

"To you maybe! But I refuse to wear a dress on the happiest day of my life that you hate! What do you have against slavery, free labor"

Sonic crossed his arms and gave her a disgusted look. "You're taking an innocent person and turning them into property, that's not right"

"Hmmph! Excuse me I'm going to get unpacking done" Amy left the room with her head held high.

Sonic sighed and looked over at the hard at work sewers, they were working so fast the dress they were making didn't even look like one. "You don't have to work so hard, I promise she won't do anything to you"

They all looked relieved and slowed down their work. "Thank you your highness"

"No problem and don't hesitate to give yourselves a break"

The seamstresses nodded happily and continued their sewing.

Sonic left the room and made the trip back to his bedroom, he picked up the sword and sighed. "I still have time to deal with Amy but I still have to take care of a traitor"

END OF CH.29

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I'm sorry to hear that good luck to you.<p>

Um when I wrote this chapter I was uh pissed off ^^' I can't stand ANYTHING that has to do with slavery! I hate it! I'm not just talking about fanfics, real life too! So I vented some of my anger into this chapter, this is MY opinion so I better not hear anyone trying to change my mind, once my mind is set on something there's nothing you can do to change it.

The reason why this is up a little late is because I've been busy on DeviantART and I was with my family.


	30. Chapter 30

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>A knock was heard on the prince's bedroom door.<p>

"Sonic? Are you in there?" The one who knocked was queen Aleena.

Sonic quickly pushed the sword under the bed and went to answer his mother.

"Yes mother?" Sonic asked.

"Come with me for a few minutes, I want to show you something"

Although confused Sonic follows his mother down to the library.

"Why are we here? Tails practically made me read every book in here"

Aleena giggled. "Surely not every book, there are hundreds" Aleena walked over to a lone bookshelf on the wall and pulled out a book that differed from the others on the shelf. The bookshelf slid across the wall into a room Sonic never knew existed.

"I know it's early but I want you to see your birthday gift"

"O-ok" Sonic said, becoming discouraged at the mention of his birthday. Sonic walked into the room, Aleena spotted Tails holding a stack of books and flying with his twin tails.

"Tails can you keep an eye on the door? It's better this room stay unknown"

Tails nodded and continued on his way.

The room was small, not being able to fit more than ten people at most. In the center was a stone pedestal with a glass case on top, in the case was a gold crown with seven gems of varying colors.

"Isn't this father's crown?" Sonic asked.

"Well kind of, it's been passed down since our family came into power from one king to the next. Your father wanted this to be a surprise but I couldn't help myself so on your birthday pretend you've never seen it alright son?" Aleena said.

_'So this is what Scourge wants..' _Sonic thought.

"Sonic?"

"Huh, oh! Right, I never saw this" Sonic winked.

Aleena giggled and winked back.

The two exited the small room and Aleena put the book back in place letting the bookcase slide back in place.

"Sonic, I know you don't approve but please at least try to like princess Amy.."

Sonic shook his head. "She's a horrible girl Mother, she's threatened your best seamstresses and possibly other servants, I _can't _love her!"

_'I love someone else..'_

Sonic stormed off before Aleena could reply.

"Is everything fine my queen?" Tails asked.

"I hope so Tails"

The sundial read one in the afternoon, Sonic had only two hours to free Shadow before the hanging and right now the situation was bleak, without a key the cell can't be open and he was powerless to stop it. Now knowing his cousins true nature Sonic had to be careful, now pressed for time Scourge will most likely do anything possible to rid the kingdom of it's true future king.

END OF CH.30

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, thanks ^^ I tried drawing a background but I absolutely suck at them so I gave up on that ^^'<p>

To let you guys know I read all the reviews I get and I would reply but I'm just more active on my DA account and I need to get offline sometimes I do have a life.


	31. Chapter 31

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Sonic wandered the halls desperately trying to find some kind of solution unfortunately none came.<p>

In a large corridor a window took up a whole section of the wall with a couch like area where Sonic sat staring at the clouds only wasting more time. Someone tapped on the prince's shoulder which immediately caught Sonic's attention.

"Huh..?"

"Guess who your highness"

Sonic recognized the voice and turned, still sitting. In front of him was none other than Silver, his armor was different from other knights to show his high status, his armor was well silver while most other knights were clad in black.

"Silver? I thought you had to help Blaze and the kids"

"Well Blaze is strong and likes to be independent, if she feels she can handle things herself then so be it" Silver explained.

"Oh.."  
><em>'Should I tell him?' <em>Sonic thought.

"Just 'Oh'? You're usually a lot happier to see me, is something wrong my prince?"

"Huh?!"  
><em>'I guess I don't have a choice now'<em>

"Silver, do you remember Shadow?"Sonic asked.

"My temporary replacement?"

Sonic nodded.

"He's in the dungeons and-" Sonic was cut off.

"Wait he's the prisoner I was warned about!?"

"Wait you know?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Yes, since you're going to be eighteen soon you won't need to be escorted anymore so I was put in charge of the dungeons" Silver explained. "I was just about to get him, it's almost time for the hanging"

Sonic gasped. "You can't!"

"Huh!? W-what is it?!"

"Because.. because I love him.."

"!? B-but your highness, he's a criminal! You can't possibly be-" Sonic cut in before Silver could finish.

"I'm dead serious Silver, you don't know him like I do, please help me free him if not by my order then as my friend.." Sonic begged.

Silver sighed and thought a moment. "How sure are you? That he's on our side?"

"... I'm completely sure" Sonic finally answered.

"Then my prince I'm behind you every step of the way" Silver said as he bowed. Silver looked up and chuckled. "I better not lose my knighthood because of this"

Sonic gave a small laugh then stood up. "Don't worry my family could never get rid of you" Silver was still bowing which caused Sonic to roll his eyes. "You may rise Silver"

Silver rose to his feet his armor made a few clanging noises as well. "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to do that" He smiled.

Sonic smiled in return. "You have the key right?"

"Well I actually have to get the key from Scourge as I was instructed" Silver admitted.

"Scourge has the key?" Sonic asked, hints of worry in his voice.

"Um yes, is there a problem my prince?"

Sonic nodded. "I'll explain everything"

END OF CH.31

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, thanks for the suggestion for the background but it's too late ^^; I tried an all black background but it looked terrible on camera so I snapped a picture before just incase I screw up. Thanks Rayman is really fun to draw and pretty easy too it didn't take that long to draw him. I really wish you had a DA account and if your parents are against homosexuality, well this is what I say to homophobes: If God didn't want gay, bisexual etc. to exist then why did he make them that way huh? (Keep in mind I'm not very religious)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>After Sonic had explained what had unfurled over the course of the month Silver just looked back at him shocked.<p>

"The death of the Prince and Princess was by-!" Silver couldn't finish his sentence, Sonic had shushed him covered his mouth.

"Be careful we can't let someone hear that" Sonic warned and pulled his hand away as Silver nodded.

"Well I still need to get the key"

"I'm coming with you but if I'm seen then he'll know something's up" Sonic said. " I'll stay out of sight until you get it"

Silver nodded and the two made their way to the library where Scourge was told to wait for Silver.

_'When is that albino waste getting here!' _Scourge thought tapping his foot impatiently. Scourge looked at the metal key in his hand. _'As soon as that failure is out of the picture there's a nuisance to get rid of and I'm running out of time!'_

Silver walked in alone, or that's how it seemed, nearby Sonic was behind a bookcase and listening intently to what was happening.

"About time you showed up!"

Silver just walked up to him as if he didn't hear Scourge at all. "It is nice to see you too. Now I believe you need to give me the dungeons key Scourge" Silver held out his hand.

"This is a waste of my time.." Scourge muttered to himself. He was about to drop the key into Silver's open hand but his eyes caught a tip of a blue spike behind a bookcase. Scourge smirked mentally.

"On second thought why don't I hold on to this and come with you after the assassin is killed I'll give you the key" Scourge placed the key in his pocket while Silver's eyes widened. Sonic quickly covered his mouth to gasp in order to stay quite.

_'Now what am I going to do..?' _Sonic thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea Scourge, this is knight's buisness which I remind you, you are not" Silver reasoned.

"True but I'm royalty remember? Cousin to the future king ring any bells?" Scourge taunted. "So I guess you could say I'm the boss of you and if I don't want to give you the key I don't have to"

After finding out the truth about Scourge and now being taunted just raised Silver's anger if he didn't know the truth he would've just went along with what he said but not this time, not anymore. Silver took a step closer to Scourge and spoke sternly.

"I serve the _true _royalty of this kingdom, King Jules, Queen Aleena, Prince Sonic and even the departed Prince and Princess, Manic and Sonia. The day they put a crown on your head is the day I give up my sword!" Silver took the key from Scourge and turned to exit the library.

Scourge was in shock from being talked back to like that, eyes widen and mouth slightly agape.

_'Wow, I didn't know Silver could stand up for himself like that' _Sonic thought. Sonic looked around and sneakily left to join Silver out in the halls.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had it in you" Sonic commented.

"Well I was defending the real heir to the throne" Silver said. "My prince, what will we do when we get Shadow out? He's still wanted and being alive is sadly not an option"

Sonic frowned. "We'll think of something, we have to.."

END OF CH.32

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, a threesome... Um it was amazing that I worked up the courage to write a lemon I have my comfort zones and I prefer to stay in them sorry. Yeah I've been watching playthroughs of Rayman games on YouTube and I have to say I really like the third game. ^^<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>In minutes time the prince and knight stood at the dungeons entrance.<p>

"Are you sure my prince?" asked Silver.

"Yes, then we have to expose Scourge to my parents" Sonic replied.

Silver nodded.

_'I hope this is all worth the risk..' _Silver thought.

Silver picked up a lantern that was hanging by the entrance and lit the candle, giving off a soft luminescence.

Shadow sat in his cell sighing while carving another minute into the wall with a stone, his ear twitched at the sound of armored boots coming his way.

_'Looks like times up..' _ Shadow thought.

If he had still had his dagger he might've considered fighting back, might've, fighting back would land him in deeper trouble and affect Sonic, the last thing he wanted was to change Sonic's opinion of him especially if it was for the worst.

Shadow was brought out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like someone nearly tripping.

"Ah...!"

"Be careful my prince"

_'Sonic..?' _Shadow thought.

Shadow quickly got up and ran to the bars, trying to see if it was his love approaching.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Sonic moved ahead of Silver and gripped the bars that we're keeping the lovers apart. "I'm getting you out! Silver give me the key"

Silver nodded and gave Sonic the key for the cell door. Sonic unlocked the cell and the lovers quickly found themselves in a tight embrace and passionate kiss afraid that if either let go they would be separated again.

Silver blushed, he was happy for his prince and he has heard of this kind of love in the same gender but nevertheless it was still awkward for him. Silver coughed to gain their attention.

The two pulled apart and reluctantly let go of each other.

"Uh, Sorry Silver"

"It's fine your highness" Said Silver still with a faint blush.

Shadow slipped his hand into Sonic's. "Sonic, what will be done about Scourge?"

"Expose him to my mother and father"

"But, what if they don't believe us?" Shadow asked. "I'm still a monster in their eyes"

"I-I never thought of that..."

END OF CH.33

* * *

><p>If you like the chapter review please? c:<p>

They're back together and all is happy...right?


	34. Chapter 34

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"It's almost time Aleena" said Jules.<p>

Aleena nodded. "I hope he's alright, a near death experience, and he doesn't seem very fond of Princess Amy.."

Jules put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know, but it's marriage or war and war is something we can't afford.."

"I understand, maybe he'll learn to love her one day" Aleena said. She was giving herself false hope but right now it's better than nothing. Only a day left until the prince becomes a king.

...

"Sonic, I'll be spotted and killed if I went with you" Shadow said.

Silver sighed. "Our plan has so many holes.."

"Not really, everyone in the castle works for my family they can't question me, right?" Sonic said.

"Hmmm I suppose" Silver replied.

"Hehehe so what's going on down here?"

Sonic gasped. A mere five feet in front of them Scourge stood smirking with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing down here traitor!" Sonic shouted.

"Ouch! That hurts cous' " Scourge laughed. "I don't know how you found me out but it doesn't matter you're **all **about to die!"

Silver slid his sword out of the sheath and stood in front of Sonic and Shadow in a battle stance.

"Not if I have anything to say about that! My prince flee!"

"But Silver-!"

"Just go!" Silver ordered.

"Listen to him Sonic" Shadow took hold of Sonic's hand and they both ran out of the dungeons.

"What about Silver!" Sonic said.

"You're really going to sacrifice yourself for that brat? I'm surprised, after all you have a family to take care of no?" Scourge taunted.

Silver took a deep breath. "Are you going to keep talking or are we going to fight?"

Scourge chuckled. "Fight"

Scourge unsheathed his own sword and pointed it in Silver's direction.

_'Blaze, I might not be coming home..' _Silver thought.

"Shadow let me go!" Sonic demanded.

Shadow stopped behind a corner and pulled Sonic in for a kiss.

"Mmph!?"

Shadow pulled back and panted as well as Sonic.

"I apologize my prince, I'm not sure how many more kisses we'll be able to share.."

"Shadow, no one is going to die" Sonic assured him.

Sonic's thoughts went to Silver and Scourge back in the dungeons, his best friend risking his life fighting his psychotic cousin.

_'I hope...' _

END OF CH.34

* * *

><p>Silver is in trouble 0.0<p>

If you like the chapter review please? ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Sonic I'm still not sure if your parents will believe us for all they think I could be threatening you to say it was Scourge" Shadow said.<p>

Sonic shook his head. "They won't think that, I know my parents they're kind forgiving and know that I would never allow anyone to force me to do something against my will"

Shadow hesitated then nodded in agreement. "Of course my prince"

Shadow took Sonic's hand in his own and continued their way to the throne room where the king and queen currently resided. Sonic tried and failed to relax himself by repeating 'Everything will be fine' over and over in his head.

Shadow looked over at Sonic, he had a worried expression on his face and was looking down as they walked. Shadow stepped in front of the azure prince causing him to bump into Shadow. The assassin removed Sonic's crown and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Silver will be fine, like you've said he's one of the best knights correct?"

Sonic smiled a little then nodded. Sonic took his crown back and kissed Shadow's cheek. He quietly said "Thank you" then walked ahead, Shadow quickly catching up.

Meanwhile in the dungeons the fight between Silver and Scourge was evenly matched, teeth bared and looks of determination was on both their faces.

"Why won't you just give up!?" Scourge shouted. "When I'm king your loved ones will be the first in these dungeons!" He smirked.

"You'll never be king!" In a sudden rush of adrenaline Silver managed to knock the sword out of Scourge's hands then left a deep slice on his arm definitely deep enough to need a few stitches.

Scourge clutched his heavily bleeding arm and fell to his knees. Silver sheathed his blade.

"You don't deserve to have royal blood" Silver spat.

The knight ran out of the dungeons in an attempt to catch up with the two hedgehogs.

Scourge grabbed the hilt of the sword with his good hand and pushed himself up.

"No one will interfere, this kingdom is mine! Just like you cousin! No one will terminate you but me!"

...

"Silver!" Sonic said. Surprised but happy to see his friend in one piece.

"What happened to Scourge?" Shadow asked.

"I managed to slow him down there's no way he can fight in the condition he's in so we have time"

"Good" Shadow replied. "We need as much of it as possible"

END OF CH.35

* * *

><p>Scourge=Psycho<p>

Yeah that sounds about right.

To yaoifan, oh sorry for misunderstanding and yeah it's still out of my comfort zone :/


	36. Chapter 36

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>Sorry if this is bad, I've lost my motivation to write... (It's not the same as writers block!)<p>

Edit: Yeah I had a rough patch through this story for a while..

* * *

><p>The trio had finally reached the throne room, it was large, a red rug leading to a small set of stairs leading to two thrones of equal size.<p>

_'Just one more day and that'll be mine.. Mine and Amy's unfortunately..' _ Sonic thought. It was good that he believed that there was going to be a tomorrow, that there was a hope that everything would be fine. Although he knew the possibility of a happy ending was slim.

"My prince?"

"Huh?"

Silver had tapped Sonic's shoulder to get his attention. Silver had pointed to the other side of the room where the king and queen stood by the windows, talking to each other, they did not seem to notice the hedgehogs presence in the room.

Shadow sensed Sonic's nervousness and gripped his hand, Sonic looked down at there connected hands then back up at him.

"Thank you"

"It's nothing love, don't be afraid, after all your parents are kind and forgiving yes?"

Sonic nodded in reply.

"My prince, can you handle the rest?" Silver asked. "I still have work that needs to be done"

"I think so.. Just be safe, after all you said that Scourge was only slowed down right?"

"Yes" Silver replied with a hint of regret.

The silver clad knight exited the room,the sound of the large doors shutting seemed to grab the king and queens attention, who immediately had looks of shock on their faces. Sonic pulled his hand away from Shadow's.

"Stay away from my son you monster!" Aleena cried out.

Shadow's eyes widened and he took a step back, surprised at seeing this side of the generous queen.

"Mother.." Sonic managed to say. "Shadow hasn't done anything to hurt me! I beg of you and Father to spare his life"

"Why would we allow a murderer to walk among us?" Jules said.

Sonic looked over at Shadow giving him a look that said 'apologize'. Shadow understood and stepped forward, getting on one knee.

"King and Queen, I apologize for what I have done, there's nothing I can do to take back my sins... I only killed so I could live"

_'Only killed to live..?' _Sonic thought.

Jules and Aleena looked at each other, deep in thought.

"Sonic, do you trust him? Are you sure he means no harm to you?" Aleena asked unsurely.

"I do.." Sonic answered.

"But he tried to kill you!" Jules argued.

"That wasn't his fault father!" Sonic shouted.

"Then who's to blame?" Aleena asked.

"Aww are you talking about me my dear cousin?"

Sonic gasped.

END OF CH. 36

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, yeah me too I've spent 9 months writing this and I can't wait to get it off my back I'm predicting the story will end in the mid forties possibly if not then early fifties.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard faintly out in the hall before anyone in the room could react the noises of the door locking could suddenly be heard.<p>

"H-how did...?" Sonic said.

"We're here for you Sonic.." A female voice had said.

Sonia and Manic appeared in front of the doors, they looked exhausted and fading in and out of existence.

"S-Sonia.. Manic...? Aleena stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hello Mother.." Sonia said, a sad smile on her face.

"Son is that really you...?" Jules said.

Manic nodded. "It's been a while Father.."

"Please listen to what Sonic has to say he speaks the truth" Sonia said.

"Why lock the doors?" Aleena asked.

"Scourge.. all those years ago he's the one who killed us, he turned the oven on and we were burned alive..."

"Cheated from life because of his selfish wants" Manic said.

Aleena covered her mouth and gasped, uncontrollable tears falling off her cheeks.

"We have to go, if we use too much of our energy we will fade away forever, good bye" Without another word the departed prince and princess disappeared.

Loud pounding on the door suddenly started followed by insane laughter.

"Sonic! I know you're in there! Hahahahahahah!"

Sonic's eyes widened and he stepped away from the door.

"We have to leave, our time for explanation has been cut short" Shadow said.

"But there's no where to go!" Sonic stated.

"That isn't true Sonic" said Jules.

"Huh?"

Jules lifted the arm of the larger throne, it creaked and slid back revealing a pit with a ladder going down.

"Down here, it's the old catacombs we can use them to hide and move to a safer area of the castle" Jules explained.

Sonic looked over at Shadow.

Jules sighed. "He can come but only because an explanation is still needed"

A growl was heard from behind the door and the sound of a sword cutting wood had started.

Jules helped Aleena down the ladder then Sonic. While going down the ladder himself and said to Shadow.

"You better not be planning on hurting my son, I've lost too much already"

"I promise that I'll protect him with my life.."

END OF CH.37

* * *

><p>If you like the chapter review please ^^<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>After enough time and effort Scourge had managed to tear the door down but was too late everyone in the room had already fled.<p>

"What!? There's no way out of this room, where did you go you brat!" Scourge practically tore the room apart in search for any possible hiding spot but little did he know that his prey was under him making an escape.

"You can't hide forever Sonic!"

Down in the catacombs Jules was ahead of everyone with a lit torch in hand giving some source of light in the darkness. Aleena stayed close to him quietly sobbing while Shadow held onto Sonic's hand every once in a while squeezing it as to tell him everything will be alright. Although Sonic appreciated the attempt to calm him down it just couldn't be done his heart was racing he could feel it pump in his chest and was scared it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Aleena my sweet you have to calm down" Jules said.

Aleena nodded and tried to control her breathing.

After a few minutes there was a break in the straight tunnel and the group came upon a small room. Jules stopped in the center and looked back at everyone and Shadow reluctantly released the grip on Sonic's hand.

"This is far enough for now. An explanation is in order" Jules glared at Shadow.

Shadow sighed. "Scourge had used witchcraft to in order to get me to kill Sonic, he wants him dead so he can be king"

"You want me to believe that?" Jules said coldly.

"It's true father! Sonia and Manic said so themselves and Scourge killed them!" Sonic shouted.

Jules sighed. "Fine.. But Sonic why are you defending him?"

Sonic blushed and looked down.

"Sonic, do you want me to tell them?"Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Tell us what?" Aleena asked.

"My king and queen, I have... fallen in love with your son"

Aleena's eyes widened and she gasped. Jules was speechless and couldn't find the words to say.

Sonic looked back up and took Shadow's hand in his. "And I return these feelings"

Jules cleared his throat. "Sonic when this is over, you two are to never see each other again"

"What!"

END OF CH.38

* * *

><p>NOOOO! :'(<p>

By the way this is where prewritten chapters end from now on chapters will be up when I write them on DA


	39. Chapter 39

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"You can't do this father!"<p>

"That's enough Sonic! I don't know how he made you defend him and I don't care to know! He's lucky to get away with his life!" Jules spat.

Jules turned and continued walking. "Come along and you may still bring the filth with you"

"Jules..." Aleena muttered.

"No!" Sonic cried. Jules' eyes widened and he quickly turned around, Sonic was glaring at him.

"I rather turn back and die then go forward to a future I don't want!"

Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder but the prince shook him off and ran the opposite way.

"My prince!" Shadow followed the azure hedgehog.

Jules took a step forward to go after Sonic but Aleena blocked his path.

"A-Aleena what are you-?"

"Just wait.. We've lost two children, do you really want to lose a third..?"

"N-no.. I'm trying to protect him" Jules argued.

"He's not a child anymore, we can't protect him forever.."

Jules sighed. "I know..."

"And the as- I mean Shadow seems genuinely concerned for him"

...

Shadow caught up to Sonic, the dark made it hard to see but luckily he didn't move that far from where the group had stopped.

Sonic leaned against the wall and looked down.

"Sonic..?" Shadow said.

"What.."

"Don't give up just because your father hates me"

"Even if everything did end well I still have to marry Amy and we can never be together, we should never have met in the first place.." Sonic said.

"Don't say that, for the first time ever I see a reason to live and that reason is you"

"Shadow.."

Shadow moved in front leaning in to kiss him. "I love you more than anything"

Sonic blushed. "I love you too.."

Their lips locked together in a sweet kiss.

END OF CH.39

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I'm not sure about author. My parents say I would make a great artist and I was thinking about being a veterinarian since I love animals. I've heard of those couples before ^^<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Jules, I understand your hate for Shadow... kind of like how your father hated me" Aleena said.<p>

"W-what.."

"Don't you remember? I came from a poor merchant family, you may not have seen it but your father always said that I was no good. A gold digger, a rat he even tried bribing me to stay away from you" Aleena explained.

"I had no idea.." Jules said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to know otherwise you would get upset and defend me. Just like how Sonic is defending Shadow"

"You stand up for what you believe in, don't you think that at least one of our children would share that trait?"

Jules looked down, now stricken with guilt. A marriage and crowing coronation all on his sons birthday, he never thought of the stress it must have put on Sonic. And Scourge's plot taking place all under their noses.

"I understand my sweet.. but what about Princess Amy? If she doesn't marry Sonic she threatens war!"

"Then let her, we haven't been defeated in battle for over one hundred years and I doubt that will change" Aleena said.

Jules was slightly shocked by the answer the queen had given him, she usually did all she could to avoid conflict.

"After all, a child's happiness is the most important thing to a parent is it not..?" Aleena asked with a sad tone.

Jules nodded slowly. "You are right my sweet.."

"Will you apologize?" Aleena asked.

"Yes.."

Jules began walking in the direction Sonic ran off to but yet again Aleena blocked his path.

"Wait. He will come back on his own, and Shadow is comforting him already"

Jules nodded and backed away.

...

Shadow pulled back from the kiss to allow Sonic to breathe.

"Why did things have to be this way..?" Sonic asked in a hushed voice.

"Huh?"

"None of this should be happening" Sonic replied.

"Sonic..." Shadow raised his hand to caress the prince's cheek. "I agree you shouldn't have to go through this but.." Shadow trailed off.

"But what?"

Shadow sighed. "But if this never happened then we would have never met.."

The ebony hedgehog took their hands and intertwined their fingers together.

"I know..." Sonic said.

"We better go back, I don't care what you're parents think of me. I love you and they can't change that"

"I love you too Shadow"

After exchanging one more kiss, the two walked back to the king and queen hand in hand.

END OF CH.40

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I'm only putting up stories that are complete or plan to complete and I have run out of ideas for that story so I won't be putting it up, sorry.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the two forbidden lovers were once again in the presence of the king and queen. Sonic walked forward and looked away.<p>

"I'm sorry Father.." He said solemnly.

Aleena nodded in Jules' direction and took the torch from his hands. Jules sighed lightly and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder which made the young prince look back up at his father.

"No Sonic I'm sorry... Sometimes pride gets in the way"

"Dad.." Sonic muttered.

Jules unbuckled the sash like belt across his chest, it was attached to a sheath with a sword hilt shown.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow but now is as good a time as any"

"The family sword..?"

Jules nodded. "Even though you are not technically eighteen yet, you deserve it"

Sonic took the sash from the kings hands hesitantly and buckled it around his waist.

Aleena watched with endearing eyes at the scene before her, family is important and one of the strongest bonds there are without it are there really people you can rely on one hundred percent?

Jules looked over to Shadow and walked until there was a foot between them. "You really love my son?"

Shadow put a fist over his chest where his heart is and bowed his head. "...Yes my king"

"Maybe I misjudged you..."

Shadow quickly looked back up, shock evident in his crimson eyes. "huh!"

"Father are you saying...?" Sonic trailed off.

Jules looked back to Sonic and nodded with a soft smile on his face.

Sonic lightly gasped as happiness could be seen shining in his emerald hues despite the darkness of the underground passage.

Jules looked back at Shadow with a more strict expression. "I am putting my trust in you don't make me regret it assassin.."

Shadow gulped. "I will not disappoint you my king"

Jules nodded and walked forward intent on continuing through the catacombs until Sonic's voice made him stop in his place.

"Father, what about Princess Amy..?"

Jules looked to Aleena who smiled who stifled a giggle. The king looked back to his son and smirked.  
>"Forget her"<p>

Sonic smiled and went over to Shadow, the two locked hands and talked amongst themselves. Aleena walked over to Jules who took the torch back and continued on. "Stay close, it's easy to get lost down here"

"You know, it's been so long since I've seen you be carefree even though it was for a few moments" Aleena said.

Jules nodded then looked back at the happy couple. "I don't want to be like how my father was to you, I won't let history repeat itself and even after all these years I still miss the rebellious days of youth"

Aleena put her hand in his. "As do I, but we must look to the future no?"

Jules chuckled. "Of course my sweet"

END OF CH.41

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, thanks but I have my stories planned out and I tried doing something like that but I just cannot pull it off :( By pics I guess you mean my recent stuff on DA thanks ^^ Do you like anime? I don't watch a lot but I have a show that I watch with each of my siblings. I watch Attack on Titan with my little brother and Inuyasha with my little sister ^^<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie  
>I finally got around to it!<p>

* * *

><p>After nearly half an hour of wandering the darkness of the catacombs the group came to a dead end with just a ladder leading upward. Jules raised the torch to make every bar easier to see. Aleena nearly tripped on one of the final bars but got her footing and opened the hatch to the surface. Upon climbing out and standing she took in the the surroundings of the library? What is the point of going there?<p>

"Aleena?" Jules said, catching the queens attention.

"Hm? Oh!" She quickly helped him up before he too slipped on the rusty bars.

Next up was Shadow who surprising didn't have any issues with the ladder.

Sonic walked up to the ladder, light from the surface pouring down and illuminating the small section of the tunnels. Blue ears swiveled in the direction of quick footsteps, the prince tried turning his head to see when a call from the surface redirected his attention.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?" Jules called.

"N-no, everything's fine..." Sonic said but he still had a nagging feeling that something was behind him..

The azure hedgehog started climbing upward but something-no someone grabbed his leg and roughly pulled down.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

Aleena used her hands to cover a gasp.

"You thought you could get away didn't you? Cousin?"

Sonic's heart raced with fear, he new that voice anywhere and there was only one person who called him 'cousin' instead of using his real name..

The prince slowly looked down, Scourge had a death grip on his leg hard enough to decrease circulation to is leg drastically, the wound on his arm was still bleeding slightly with dried blood coating the whole sleeve of his top and some of his pants. it was surprising he wasn't passed out from blood loss or even the least bit dazed.

"Sc-Scourge how did-!?"

"Shut up! You and I are having a talk, alone!" The badly damaged emerald hedgehog pulled hard enough on the princes leg until his grip on the bars to falter, and he fell hard onto the stone ground, the impact leaving him unconscious. Nearly every bar of the ladder snapped in the process, the metal being old rust ridden made them nearly as gentle as thin tree branches. Scourge used his good arm to throw the sleeping hedgehog over his shoulder and quickly ran in the opposite direction back into the catacombs.

Tears welled up in the queens eyes. "My poor boy.."

"There are miles worth of tunnels down there he could be going anywhere..." Jules muttered.

"I'm going down there" shadow stated.

"What!?"

"I said that I'd protect Sonic so I am going to do that, even if I never promised you i would still go. I love him after all.." Without another word the ebony hedgehog jumped back down into the catacombs. A drop that far down would either severely wound someone or kill them but Shadow had a big advantage, he had been trained to survive jumps like this and much more in order to complete jobs. When you live a life of kill or be killed you must pick up skills as such.

Shadow looked up at the two royals and said. "I promise I will bring him back alive" Shadow ran into the direction Scourge had went into.

"Do you think he'll be ok..?" Aleena asked drying her eyes.

"I-I don't know..."

END OF CH:42

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I've been really busy school is starting very soon I have to write a heart felt letter to my jerk of an older brother and I just have a lot going on right now, sorry this took so long, I am not trying to be mean in anyway<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Shadow ran through the many tunnels in pursuit of the emerald hedgehog, the only things guiding him are the fast footsteps of Scourge and his trained eye sight making the catacombs only slightly easy to navigate.<p>

"Scourge come back here!" Shadow growled.

Scourge let out a chuckle. "You'll have to catch me first peasant!"

_'He's injured, how is he not passed out from exhaustion?' _Shadow thought.

The prince groaned, starting to awaken from his coma like state.

"Ugh... Sh-Shadow...?" Sonic mumbled in a heavy daze.

_'Damn, I gotta lose Shadow now!' _

Scourge turned a corner and stayed as motionless as he could, he held back a wince when he used his damaged arm to cover Sonic's mouth, he couldn't let Prince Sonic's groaning catch Shadow's attention. Carefully, the emerald hedgehog scooped up a few rocks and threw them into a separate tunnel and inwardly chuckled when Shadow followed them. Scourge took a minutes rest before taking off further into the darkness.

Shadow continued running down the path until he abruptly stopped at a dead end.

"That little traitor tricked me!" Quickly turning, the ebony assassin went back to find the right tunnel that Scourge had taken his beloved prince to.

Meanwhile...

Princess Amy sat alone in the gardens staring at the dagger in her hands.

"Why would he kill himself?" She muttered to herself.

Removing one of her pristine white gloves she ran her thumb across the cold steel. The princess flinched when she accidentally cut herself on the blade.

"Ouch!"

The pink hedgehog was thankful hardly any blood came out from the small cut. Upon further inspection Amy noticed a name inscribed on the hilt. Shadow.

"Oh this belongs to the assassin, speaking of which wasn't he supposed to be hung in front of the kingdom a few hours ago?"

Looking up at the sky it revealed to be late afternoon, the color blue slowly shifting to sunset orange.

"Hmm" Amy slipped the glove back on and walked into the castle to investigate, bringing Shadow's dagger with her.

...

Scourge dropped the prince to the ground after reaching a safe distance from Shadow.

Sonic groaned in pain and sat up holding his head.

"Good you're up" Scourge said holding a sword against Sonic's throat.

Sonic gasped and immediately went stiff.

"Listen cousin, because I'm generous I'm giving you two options. One, you die and I take your place. Two, you leave the kingdom forever, giving your title to me. Oh and don't bother screaming, we're miles underground after all. If you were smart you'd pick option two.." Scourge said.

Sonic didn't move or say anything, picking option two would make him a coward and choosing option one, well you would have to be crazy to choose death. Sonic wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and be a kind ruler but his cousin refused to give him that.

"Niether.." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Niether! You've taken too much from me already! You're the reason why I've been treated like glass my whole life! Not even allowed step outside my own home! I'm sick of it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well then why don't I just end your misery!" Scourge brought the sword up and was about to stab the prince's chest.

Sonic quickly remembered the family sword that his father had given him, he quickly pulled it out of the sheath blocked Scourge's blade from piercing him.

Scourge merely chuckled. "Took you long enough to remember Uncles sword"

Sonic stood up. "It's my sword now Scourge"

"Hm, alright but before this day is over one of us will die"

"Yeah, and it's going to be you!" Sonic stated.

END OF CH.43

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, apology? No, no. My brother is in the military and I won't be seeing him again until January or February so my mom wanted me and my siblings to write him letters and yeah my brother can be a real jerk so..<p>

Alright guys last chapter before I have to go back to school, I'm going back on Tuesday so I'll try to update the story when I can but my grades come first.


	44. Chapter 44

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>"Really? Well cousin try it, I dare you" Scourge laughed.<p>

"Shut up!" Sonic screamed. The prince charged forward at Scourge, using both hands to hold the hilt of the sword.

_'Remember Sonic he's injured he'll barely be able to hold his sword in a fight' _He thought.

Sonic struck hard in a horizontal slash, silently hoping that his blade would finish Scourge off but was shocked to find that the green hedgehog had blocked his hit and he was holding his sword perfectly, no flinching in pain no difficulty to be seen whatsoever.

Sonic's jaw hung open a bit and brought his attention back to Scourge after hearing a chuckle.

"What? I thought you found out by now that I dabble in the black arts, a spell to numb the pain is child's play to me"

The blue hedgehog growled and went for a vertical slice which Scourge dodged and tried to make an attack of his own and aimed a slash at the prince's throat, wanting to decapitate him. Sonic gasped and ducked just when the cold steel was inches from his neck, mere inches from death..

"Fast reflexes.." Scourge muttered.

Sonic didn't hear what the other said and frankly didn't care, anything that came from Scourge's mouth was garbage.

_'Maybe I could.. It's risky but it's my only shot of escape.." _ Sonic thought.

Sonic grasped the swords hilt tightly and raised the blade, before Scourge could blink blood had splashed onto his and Sonic's faces and clothes and his mauled arm lying on the stone ground.

The emerald hedgehogs expression turned blank, eyes wide and mouth slightly open fresh pain flowing through him from his lost limb.

"Y-y-you... " Scourge mumbled.

Sonic took a step back.

Fresh blood leaked from where his arm was removed. Scourge put his hand over the stump and blood gradually stopped leaking out.

Sonic's heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn't believe he actually pulled it off, if Scourge can't hold a sword he can't fight back, right?

"You think you'll get away with that? Haha.. I was going to be nice and give you a quick and painless death but now I'm going to be sure that you suffer for hours before you finally kick the bucket" Scourge growled. "Happy Birthday Sonic..."

Scourge kicked aside the appendage that lay on the floor and started walking toward Sonic. The prince stepped back until finally turning to run too terrified to look back.

Scourge gave chase of the blue teen but was forced to stop, he panted; exhaustion finally settling upon him.

"Damn.." He panted. "I need to fix myself before going after him" Scourge used the remainder of his strength and energy to leave the catacombs.

Sonic continued running, no matter how tired he became he wouldn't stop, until..

"Ugh!" Sonic groaned. The prince stopped and realized that he had bumped into Shadow who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Sonic, you're alright"

"More or less anyway, we have to get out of here"

The assassin nodded and took Sonic's hand and made off to another tunnel.

"The exits this way"

END OF CH.44

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, yeah I know..<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is a day late, my kindle died before I got to type this<p>

Shadow kept his and Sonic's hands entwined knowing full well that getting lost and separated in the darkness of the catacombs would be inevitable if he didn't.

"Shadow?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

"I came so close to killing him..."

"Why didn't you finish him then?" Shadow asked.

"He got furious, told me that my death would be long and painful and... I guess I just didn't have the heart, traitor or not he is family..." Sonic said miserably.

The crimson streaked hedgehog moved in front of the prince and placed a gentle kiss on his blushed cheeks.

"I understand. Do you remember when I told you about Maria and her death?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "You said her grandfather killed her and so you killed him for her sake"

"Yes, even though I knew Gerald detested me.. I still had trouble killing him, my conscious made it near impossible" Shadow confessed.

Sonic was silent, not knowing what he could say at this revelation.

"I never told you what happened after that, how I was turned down this dark path"

_'How he became an assassin...' _Sonic thought.

"Some bear that runs a guild for assassins spotted me and offered me a spot in membership, I'd get somewhere to live and never go hungry all I had to do was kill a target when it was requested of me by clients, like Scourge" Shadow sighed and crossed his arms. "He offered me a bag of gold if I'd kill you I would've him down but I thought that I could finally get out of this trap I've put myself in, I could leave the guild and start over, but obviously plans changed when-"

"When you fell in love with me.." Sonic said.

Shadow only nodded and continued walking forward. Sonic catching up to walk beside him.

"Did it get easier?" Sonic asked.

"What?"

"Assassination"

"Over time my emotions began to numb until I felt nothing for any of my targets, no guilt no remorse just adding another layer of blood to coat my hands" Shadow answered.

"What about Maria?" The prince said.

"I always held affection for her and over time that too began to numb although much slower"

"If you say your emotions numbed, then how do you know that you love me..?"

"I have the same feeling I get when I was around Maria with you but with you it feels a lot stronger"

Sonic blushed. "Oh.."

The ebony hedgehog chuckled and took Sonic's hand back in his. "C'mon the exit is just over here"

"Alright"

Scourge grunted in pain, there were many exits and entrances in the catacombs and he thanked whatever force was out there that there was an entrance below his bedroom in the castle. He had a hard time getting up the ladder now that he was missing a limb but somehow he managed.

The emerald hedgehog placed his hand over the empty socket his arm once occupied. He winced and quickly took it away.

Working as fast and as carefully as he could Scourge cleaned and bandaged the wound, mumbling insults about his rotten cousin.

_'I may not have much strength left but I have enough to get rid of you Sonic!'_

Scourge picked up a sword and tested it by slashing at the air, Sonic had removed his dominant hand so he must get used to using the other.

END OF CH.45

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I'm only going to be updating stories on weekends so I'm sorry that I can't talk a lot. Sure I guess that would be fine, and I'll give you credit for everything ^^<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Oh look I'm back! Not like I went anywhere really.. -_-

I'm testing a theory and if it's correct I'm going to be pissed

* * *

><p>"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Aleena announced as she took her son within her arms.<p>

"Mother!" Sonic groaned. "Let go please."

Jules nodded to Shadow who nodded back, mutual respect. The queen gasped and released the prince.

"What about Scourge?" She asked.

"I um.." Sonic began. "He's not dead but I slowed him down."

"How?" The queen pressed.

"Well.."

"He clearly doesn't want to speak about it Aleena." Jules said. "It doesn't matter anyway, as long as he's safe.."

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" Shadow said. "Who knows when Scourge will come back."

"Right." Aleena agreed.

They all moved forward, glad that the underground catacombs were finally behind them. The castle itself had a few exits and it was important to find the closest one as soon as possible.

Loud and quick footsteps echoed off the floor of the long hall way. Sonic looked back and his eyes widened when seeing the cold hearted princess running their way, she held up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip.

"Prince Sonikku! Wait!" She yelled.

They all stopped and looked at the pink hedgehog as she caught her breath. She glared at Shadow and hung on to Sonic's arm.

"I demand an explanation! Why is the assassin still alive!? What is happening?"

"There's no time to explain princess." Shadow told her. He groaned at the words he spoke next. "You might as well come along, it's not safe right now."

"Hmph! I don't take orders from peasants!" Amy said.

"Princess." Sonic said. "Will you listen to me then?"

She nodded. "Of course my prince Sonikku."

"Then listen to Shadow." He said seriously. "And let go of me."

Amy, stunned let go of the prince's arm. She couldn't speak another word, too many questions running through her mind.

"Alright, come along everyone we need to hurry." Said the king.

Sonic pulled Amy along, she was still in a stunned state and unaware of what was happening around her.

"Just through the coronation room and we'll be safe." Aleena muttered.

END OF CH.46

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I'm taking a break from this story it's just that I'm losing interest and I've found a new otp N x Black from Pokemon so I still like sonadow but not as much anymore. No I am NOT giving up on this story it's so close to being done I can't<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

I want this to be over! X(

* * *

><p>The walk was tense, all knew that Scourge was still in the castle and could be anywhere. The princess was beginning to settle down, she could walk on her own but she kept her gaze to the floor with an empty look in her jade eyes.<p>

Sonic kept looking back to her every few minutes, even though he didn't love her and Princess Amy could be a bit cold did not mean he didn't care about her well being.

"Princess?" He says.

"..."

"Just leave her." Shadow said now holding the prince's hand. "If she wants to be quiet then let her."

Sonic hesitated for a second but nodded.

Large windows of glass lined the right side of the corridor, the sun had set not too long ago and stars were beginning to form in the sky. Many candles and lanterns on the opposite wall illuminated the castle within.

Aleena was wringing her hands in worry. Jules placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up from her gloved hands.

"Everything will be fine, like you said the coronation room is the closest exit."

The amethyst hedgehog nodded. "Yes.." Though it did not sound genuine for she had spoke that one word quietly and almost hesitantly.

At the end of the hall a large double door of wood and glass led into the coronation room and through their one of the entrances to the queens garden or in other words their ticket out of the castle.

Jules pushed the door open, unlike the hallway the room was dark only moon and star light coming in through the windows. Only hall ways and certain rooms were lightened. A marble platform sat in the far end of the room, a pedestal stood in the center. It was for the crown that would become Sonic's if he managed to see tomorrow.

Aleena sighed in relief seeing the room empty and freedom just feet away. Although the relief was short lived as the sound of armored boots hitting the floor could be heard coming from behind them. The queen turned and gasped which turned into a frightened scream.

The emerald hedgehog had a black breast plate and boots but other than that and his sword he had nothing.

Sonic's eyes widened and he brought the sluggish pink hedgehog aside out of the way. Shadow moved in front of the blue hedgehog as if being a living shield. Scourge growled and began to run.

"Get inside!" Jules yelled. They all moved into the dark room and the king held the doors in place. "Get something to block it!"

Aleena looked around but the only thing in the room that could be moved was the pedestal. She ran over to it. "Help me!" She pleaded as she tried to move it. Shadow hurried over and helped the queen carry the marble object to the door. It was placed just in time because as soon it was placed banging was heard on the other side.

"Let me in you cowards!"

"We need to hurry." Shadow said.

Aleena tried opening the door to the garden but to no avail. "It's locked! I can't open it." She cried.

"We're doomed.." Amy muttered.

"Don't you say that!" Shadow yelled.

The princess's head snapped back up to meet the ebony hedgehogs gaze, she wimpered and stepped back.

"After everything you've done you don't have the right to speak." He told her.

Amy's eyes began to get misty and sobs shook her body. "At least I'm not a murderer.."

Shadow growled at her and took steps toward the crying girl until Sonic grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her alone." Sonic stated.

"Why are you defending her!?"

"She may have done bad things but that doesn't make her a bad person, I know what you've done but I still gave you a chance didn't I?"

"..."

Sonic released the other's arm. Shadow looked to the princess who had tear streaks down her cheeks.

"..I'm sorry Princess." He said.

Amy simply looked away, drying her tears.

Jules tried to reinforce the pedestal against the door but failed, Scourge would be in very soon. The king hurried over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, when your cousin breaks in do whatever you can to stop him. Use our family's sword, it will help you."

Sonic unsheathed the weapon, he didn't see what was so special about it. Although if he looked close enough it almost looked like it had a face..

"..Alright."

END OF CH.47

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, I did talk to you, last chapter I edited it and answered you just like I'm doing now. I am NOT giving up this story and never will and my breaks don't last long with this story.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>The door didn't seem like it would hold for much longer. The queen was trying to open the door out to the garden, using everything that could open it from lock picking to brute force. Jules was trying to keep the door shut.<p>

Sonic continued studying the blade in his hands, thinking on his father's words.

"My prince?"

Sonic's head snapped up and met Shadow's gaze.

"..Yeah?"

"When Scourge gets in I want you to run." Shadow said.

"What!?" Sonic said incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm just- I'm trying to.." Shadow sighed. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

The blue teen blushed and looked down, his sword once again an item of interest. Sonic's pink blush darkened when he saw the reflection of it in the steel blade.

"Thanks for thinking of me but he's my cousin I need to do this.."

"Or we both can." The ebony said.

"Huh?" The others gaze snapping back up. Sonic's eyes widened when he was met with a kiss. Just as quickly as it started the ebony hedgehog pulled back from azure.

"I can't lose you."

Just as the blush began to fade, the color returned to Sonic's cheeks. Neither noticed but a certain princess saw and heard what was said between the two. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop even more sobs from coming out. Amy still had the dagger hidden in the arm of her glove.

_'Is this why he doesn't like me..? He chose the monster over me?'_ She thought.

"Aha!"

Everyone's attention went to Aleena. The door to the outside was open.

"The stable is close by through here," She said. "We just need some horses and-"

"And what? Let Scourge win." Shadow said.

"E-excuse me?"

"He's right Mother. If we leave then Scourge gets the throne by default." Sonic pointed out.

"I haven't thought of that.." She said.

"Father, get out of the way. This has to end." Sonic said.

The king hesitated but moved. The door was now quickly failing to stay shut.

Aleena went out. "I'll try to keep an on things out here."

"I'll help you." Jules said. "Keep my son safe."

Shadow nodded.

Amy never left her spot. Sonic walked over to her.

"Princess, you need to go." He told her.

"He loves you doesn't he..?" She sniffed.

"Huh.."

"I saw him kiss you, you love him too?" Amy asked.

"I.."

"Princess you need to go." Shadow stepped in.

Amy reluctantly walked to the door, Jules put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as the three other hedgehogs walked away.

END OF CH.48

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, it's ok. Memories? I don't have a story called Memories<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

We're nearing the end!

* * *

><p>When the two were alone they braced themselves for the events about to unfold. The prince had his sword ready in hand while the assassin was left unarmed.<p>

"Shadow, what are you going to fight with?" Sonic asked with concern. "Scourge is too dangerous to fight hands on."

The black hedgehog looked around the room and in the corner nearby where Princess Amy cried was a bow with a quiver of arrows leaning against the wall. Shadow made his way over to the weapon and picked it up.

_"What are you up to princess?"_ He thought.

He returned to where the prince stood with the bow and quiver strapped to his back and black hood up.

"How did that get in here?" Sonic asked. "I never noticed it before."

_"It's the weapon he used to kill me in my dream.." _ The prince thought in fear.

"I'm not sure." Replied Shadow. "I suspect Amy might've left it but there's no way to know."

Before the royal could respond the door gave away, dust blew around from the broken wood and marble as the force pushed the large doors apart.

Sonic coughed and when it all cleared an emerald hedgehog stood only inches from his face. The prince yelped and jumped back bringing the family sword in front of him ready to fight. Shadow readied an arrow and aimed at Scourge. The icy eyed hedgehog just chuckled.

"I didn't want to do this myself, but you leave me no choice." He said.

Scourge dashed for Sonic and mustered all his strength into his one arm to hit him hard. Sonic blocked all the slashes defense was his specialty, Silver had taught him that defending could save his life if used strategically and correctly. He hoped he would.

Shadow tried to shoot but Scourge was too fast, the arrows always flew harmlessly passed him. The assassin growled and readied one more arrow and waited for the right moment. When Sonic pushed the others sword back Scourge had lost balance and stumbled, Shadow didn't hesitate and took the shot.

The arrow had lodged itself in the traitors shoulder. Scourge bit back a pained howl and turned his attention to the other hedgehog.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"It's two against one Scourge, you have no chance. Especially with your condition." Shadow said.

"I won't give up!" Scourge pulled the arrow from the wound, blood began to flow but not severely.

The green hedgehog smiled and turned to Sonic. "Last one to the library dies first." He chuckled and ran back into the hall.

"The library?" Shadow said.

Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "He's going for the crown!" The blue prince quickly ran in pursuit of his insane cousin, Shadow following.

The candles and lanterns that always brought to the castle seemed to go out as soon as Scourge passes by. The halls that were normally filled with servants and knights were now empty, it looks like Silver had evacuated the castle of all living beings inside.

The two hedgehogs had made it to the library only seconds after Scourge who was practically tearing apart the bookcase that hid the crown.

"Scourge!" Sonic called out.

Scourge turned his head and smirked, after pulling out the last book the shelf moved and revealed the hidden symbol of power over the kingdom.

"You're too late cousin, now why don't you give me that sword too? If you do, I'll consider letting you live in the dungeon."

"I rather you kill me."

"And you don't have the guts to kill me." Scourge said. "If you did, you would've finished me off in the catacombs. I'm surprised you were able to cut off my arm."

Sonic's hands shook. "I-I.."

"Don't listen to him, he's toying with you." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Wait, what do you want with his sword?" Shadow asked.

"I need it and the crown so I'll have enough power to be rid of you both."

"Not going to happen." The prince said.

Scourge shrugged. "Alright, I'll just cut off _your _arms first and see how you like it."

"..."

Shadow stood in front of Sonic and readied the bow. "You'll have to go through me first." He challenged.

Scourge laughed. "With pleasure."

Sonic regained his composure and pointed the sword straight at Scourge.

"This ends tonight."

END OF CH.49

* * *

><p>To yaoifan, yep and thanks. About Hidden Secrets I have a few chapters that I keep forgetting to upload for that story it just always slips my mind<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

* * *

><p>The fighting seemed to last for hours, neither sides seemed to be tiring which was bad in Sonic and Shadow's case. If Scourge doesn't tire then what chance is there of stopping him? The prince was glad that Silver had taught him to fight when he was young it was time to see how good a teacher he really is.<p>

Shadow continued shooting with the bno, when the assassin reached into the quiver for another arrow he found there was but one. The dark hedgehog thought for a moment and then got an idea. Scourge only has one arm so if something were to happen to his now only hand he would be defenseless. He just had to wait.

The two cousins did not even notice that Shadow had left the fight they were far too preoccupied with their own battle.

_'Just wait..' _Shadow thought gripping the arrow tight in his hand.

Scourge went for a downward slash, Sonic blocked but the icy eyed hedgehog continued pushing down on the blade in attempt to overpower the prince and get him to drop it.

Shadow's eye's widened and he quickly got ready to shoot the arrow aiming straight for Scourge's hand, he let the arrow fly and it went straight through the others hand. Scourge dropped his sword and moaned in pain, he fell to his knees and glared fiercely at Shadow.

"Alright.." He panted. "You can die first then!"

Scourge winced as he picked up his sword, the other end of the arrow breaking off leaving just the end with the steel tip going through.

Shadow looked to Sonic as if to say 'Finish him already!' But Sonic just couldn't, he grew up with Scourge even if it all was just a ploy they still shared somewhat pleasant memories.. memories that were nothing but a cruel lifelong lie. Just as Scourge began to stand Sonic was brought back to his senses. He rested the edge of the blade on Scourge's back causing the green hedgehog to stop and look at him.

"Do you want to go down first that badly?" Scourge chuckled. "Ok."

Before Sonic could respond Scourge bolted up, Sonic managed to jump back and create some distance between them but that didn't stop Scourge he made a dash for Sonic. The prince closed his eyes expecting death but instead he heard.. coughing?

Sonic opened his eyes and gasped, Shadow had blood dripping from the side of his mouth and was coughing. Scourge's sword was pierced in Shadow's abdomen.

Scourge pulled his sword back and Shadow fell to the ground clutching his wound, panting and groaning in severe pain.

Sonic's eyes began to get misty and he fell to his knees crying at the sight of his love.

Scourge laughed. "You're weak, you're not and never will be fit to run a kingdom."

"Neither are you." Was Sonic's angered reply.

Just as Scourge was going to respond his eye's went wide and his body stiff until abruptly falling over dead. Standing behind him was surprisingly Princess Amy who clutched a familiar bloody dagger in her hands. She shook in fear and disgust of her actions and dropped the knife.

"I-I.." She stuttered. She looked up to Sonic and Shadow and held her hands open her mouth.

"We need help." Sonic said.

"Y-yes.." Amy ran as fast as she could in her dress and heels and came back with Tails.

Tails looked Shadow over and did as much as he could do to save him. Hours later dawn was starting to come and Shadow lay in the infirmary with his midsection in red bandages. Sonic waited all through the time hoping for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so lazily written I just wanted the fight over with!<p>

Yaoifan, you want me to draw you a chibi? Sure ok. And I'm not being rushed that whole "Here I wrote a chapter" thing was supposed to be funny.


	51. Chapter 51

Characters belong to SEGA/Archie

Look, I want to explain some things. Ch.50 bothers me, like a LOT. It's just so bad! I also wanted the story done by it's first 'birthday'. It's been a whole year since I started this on DeviantART. I've read all of your reviews and I'm sorry for the wait but I just have a lot of things going on right now.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by and Shadow had yet to awaken. The prince sat by his love's bedside throughout the night, fighting off the urge to let his eyelids fall and give in to sleep. Faint light poured in through the window, dawn is rising. It's Sonic's eighteenth birthday and in just hours he would be become king, a title that he risked his life to protect.<p>

"Sonic..?"

The prince turned to the direction of the door, standing there was Princess Amy, her jade eyes almost seemed puffy as if she'd been crying.

She walked in and sat in the chair next to Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned back to Shadow and the two sat in silence, until the princess spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? You stopped Scourge.. You should be proud.. or something."

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "I have blood on my hands now, I'm no better than him.." The princess's gaze fell on the assassin. "I'm a k-killer.." A sob broke free from Amy.

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"But.. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, pushing your staff and trying to make myself believe that I love you." Amy sniffed. "But it was all an act.. How can you fall in love with someone you just met?"

Sonic shrugged. "Love's strange, it makes us do weird stuff. I think we learned that by now." The prince had a faint smile on his lips.

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled. "I should go, I need to tell my family that the wedding is off. I hope for the best 'King' Sonic." Amy winked and left the castle.

Sonic allowed himself to chuckle but he then gazed back to his lover's still body and his smile disappeared.

"Shadow? Can you hear me? If you can, I love you. You risked your life for me and for that I love you even more, you can't leave me after everything that's happened.." Sonic sobbed. "Please.. wake up."

The soon to be king knelt by the bedside and layed his head on Shadow's chest, listening to a weak heartbeat. Sonic couldn't contain his tears, he cried himself to sleep.

Sonic opened his eye's and found himself next to Shadow in the bed. The sun was higher in the sky maybe mid afternoon. Sonic blushed and tried to get up but a hand pulled him back down. Shadow's arms wrapped around the prince and pulled him against his chest.

Sonic's blush darkened. "S-Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog kept his eyes closed and stroked his hand through surprisingly soft blue quills.

"Just stay a little longer my sweet prince." Shadow placed a small kiss on the shocked prince's head. "I heard you by the way. I love you too."

Sonic's heart beat became so loud in his own ears he was afraid the other might hear it. "Are you alright?" He asked eventually."

"I'm alive aren't I?"

Sonic nodded. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Shadow promised. "Happy birthday my king."

Sonic laughed. "I'm not king yet."

"Does it matter?"

Shadow slowly closed his eyes and inched his face closer to Sonic's, the prince did the same and there lips locked together in a sweet, passionate kiss.

...

"Prince Sonic! Please come forward." Queen Aleena wiped a tear from her eye as her son stepped onto the podium. Sonic had a red cape over his shoulders and knelt in front of his mother. The whole kingdom had arrived to watch their young prince be crowned.

Due to the wreckage in the castle the ceremony had been moved outside. Torches illuminated the event.

"My son, your courage has proved that you are worthy of this kingdom. It is your birthright and I know you will do great things." Aleena smiled and placed a gem encrusted crown atop the now king's head.

"ALL HAIL KING SONIC!" The ex queen announced.

"ALL HAIL KING SONIC!" The citizens cheered.

The new king got to his feet and couldn't stop himself from smiling. Sonic waved to his people as they cheered his name and wished him many years of luck.

Sonic turned to his mother and father and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"We know you will." Jules replied with a smile.

Meanwhile on the roof of the castle Tails and a echidna servant named Knuckles worked on an experiment, well Tails mostly.

"What does this do again?" Knuckles asked.

"If my hunch is correct it will create an explosion of colors in the sky!"

"...Ok?"

Tails sighed. "Just light the fuse."

"Fine." Knuckles did as asked and dozens of little things flew into the sky, exploding into a beautiful array of colors.

"Yes! It worked!" Tails cheered. "Long live the king!" The fox shouted below.

...

"This way." Shadow said, pulling a blindfolded Sonic with him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic laughed.

"It's a surprise. Just keep the blindfold on for a little longer ok?"

"Ok, fine."

A few minutes later Sonic could hear grass crunch under his boots instead of the stone walkways of the kingdom.

"Um, Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog chuckled. "You can take it off now."

Sonic untied the blindfold and looked around. Dead flowers. While taking in the surroundings Sonic didn't feel Shadow slide a gold and diamond ring on his finger until he took his hand away. The king looked down at his hand and blushed a dark red.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow..?"

The ebony took Sonic's hands and kissed Sonic's quivering lips. "Sonic, I love you more than anything. Please accept my proposal to you my sweet king. Will you be mine?"

Silence had fallen over them, Shadow looked disappointed and let go of the others hands. "Oh.."

Sonic threw his arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him as deeply as he could. Shadow's eyes widened before slowly closing and wrapping his arms around the king's waist. Sonic parted their lips when he needed to breathe.

"How could you think I would say no? I love you don't I?" Sonic said smiling.

Shadow smiled. "And I love you."

The wind blew around them and the shriveled plants sprung to live, beautiful petals flew in the breeze and almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"To think of how this all started.." Shadow said."You were my prince."

"And you my assassin."

The new couple smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

END OF STORY

* * *

><p>It's over.. Oh my god... It's finally over! I thought I'd never see the day! Well that's it for The Prince and the Assassin. Thank you everyone for sticking around this long, I'll write another story soon! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays in general lol ^^<p> 


End file.
